


Woo Me Until the Sun Comes Up (and say you love me)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Challenges of being a leader, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Aiming for a small bit of excitement in her life, Ada resolves to have a one night stand in celebration of her 40th birthday. She fully expects never to see the gorgeous stranger  again. To her astonishment, the woman appears a year later in the form of the new potions mistress her mother hired. Misunderstandings, awkward encounters, and growing affection all take place as Ada and Hecate learn to work together and wonder if something more than friendship and respectful professional regard can exist between them.





	1. I Don't Know You (But I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBadWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolfe/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've been working on this for two months and I'm excited to finally share it. This was born out of one of many headcanon sessions with BigBadWolfe and so this massive story is dedicated to her. HUGE Thanks to Alafair for her continued help as a trusty beta and dear friend. Also to gutsandglitter, Meridel, berniecampbell, and everyone who has let me bitch about how long this story has taken to write. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I've mostly enjoyed writing it. Oh and if you're curious, I've gone with a 15 year age difference for Hackle so Hecate is mid 20s here.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title comes from "Say You Love Me" by Fleetwood Mac. Each title will have a series of lyrics at the beginning and each is credited within the chapter.

> _I don't know you_  
>  _But I want you_  
>  _All the more for that_  
>  _Words fall through me_  
>  _And always fool me_

"Falling Slowly"~The Swell Season

Ada materialized outside of _Tabitha's_ , collapsed her broomstick, and stuffed it into her handbag. She reached up to fluff her hair but stopped short - now she was being ridiculous. She sighed as her mind returned to the earlier mirror call with her sister.

_“Oh, come now, sister; you wouldn’t know fun if it slapped you on the rear.” Agatha winked, her smile not unlike that of a Cheshire cat. “And I bet it’s been a while since that’s happened.”_

_Ada rolled her eyes. “As it turns out, I do have something special planned to mark our fourth decade.”_

_Agatha waggled her eyebrows and tilted her head in the mirror. “Oh? Do tell.”_

_Ada crossed her arms and squared her shoulders. “I’m going to_ Tabitha’s _.”_

_Agatha almost looked impressed. “Hoping to find someone are we?”_

_Ada shrugged. “I might.”_

_Agatha smiled again. “Well, I wish you luck -- and feel free to mirror in the morning after you spend your whole night floundering in a corner. Alone. Happy Birthday, sister dear.”_

_Agatha ended the call and left Ada to scoff at her own reflection in the mirror._

Ada tugged at her wrap as she entered _Tabitha’s_. The lights were low and some popular non-magical song blared from the speakers. There was a decent crowd of witches, something of a miracle for a Thursday evening. Ada brushed nonexistent lint from her sapphire dress and made her way to the bar for a drink, thankful there wasn’t much of a line and a stool was open. _This is going well,_ she thought, and smiled confidently at the woman on the stool next to her. The woman turned away in response. _Yes. Quite swimmingly._

Half an hour passed. Ada took a sip of wine and a deep breath. She could do this, no matter what Agatha said. She just needed to pick someone, _anyone_. It had been a long time, but surely the rules hadn’t changed that much: pick a witch you fancy, chat her up, then spend the night with her. At least, that’s how she understood it.

Ada knew all too well of her tendency to cling too hard and linger too long. This time, however, she had promised herself that she would resist her usual nature -- and if it had the added benefit of proving her sister wrong, then so be it. She took another sip and glanced behind her. If only she had the courage to leave this stool.

“One would think, given the current state of the Craft, one would be more concerned over the inability to perform a rudimentary spell.”

Ada turned to see a tall woman approach the bar a few stools over. The woman wore her hair in a tight bun, her lithe frame encased in a long black dress. She lifted a finger to signal the bartender as she shook her head.

“There isn’t enough respect for solid education,” offered Ada as she adjusted her spectacles.

The woman’s eyes widened, surprised no doubt that Ada heard her comment over the murmur of the crowd and bar patrons between them. She nodded slowly, as if in spite of herself, and gave Ada a long, appraising look.

Ada fully expected her to move on -- not that she thought herself unattractive, mind, but this woman looked at least a decade younger than she, and Ada didn’t often attract her sort. The only other two women she’d spared a glance for this evening had simply turned away with nary a word; it followed that this woman was apt to be just as disinterested.

To Ada’s eternal surprise, the woman took her drink from the bartender and slid closer.

“You are correct, of course, Miss…?“

“You can call me Adelaide.” She’d spent all afternoon searching for an alias. Ada lifted her hand to her forehead. “Well met.”

The other woman nodded in greeting. “Well met. I am Harmonia.”

Ada smiled. “Lovely name.”

Harmonia paused at that, then gave her a small smile in return. “Thank you. I’m not interrupting you, am I?”

Ada shook her head and gestured to the stool next to her. “No, not in the least.”

Harmonia lowered herself onto the stool, as graceful and careful as Ada had ever seen. “Do you live around here?”

“No, I’m just in town for work.”

Harmonia nodded. “And what is it you do?”

Ada considered a moment, as this was where she hadn’t been exactly sure how to bend the truth. “Education,” she decided in the end. She hoped Harmonia would accept such a vague answer without further question.

Harmonia tapped the side of her glass. “A worthy profession.”

Ada tipped her chin in Harmonia’s direction. “And you?”

Another pause as Harmonia seemed to consider what to say next. “I’ve been looking for a change,” she finally offered.

Ada swallowed the small surge of jealousy at the prospect of choices she had no opportunity to explore. She lifted her wine glass in salute. “Well, here’s to hoping you find the answer you seek soon.”

Harmonia nodded slowly and clinked her drink with Ada’s. “Thank you.” She took a sip and set the drink down. “Are you an avid reader… Adelaide, was it?”

Ada nodded. “Yes, when I have the time. I’m often too busy for more than pedagogical texts and the occasional newspaper article.”

Harmonia arched an eyebrow. “I’ve found pedagogical texts to be rather thrilling.”

Ada tilted her head. “Have you? It’s often too dry for most people.”

Harmonia took a sip and her mouth twitched up into a slight smirk. “I’m not most people.”

Ada smiled and took a sip of her drink. “I see.”

* * *

They’d talked for hours, topics ranging from books to herbs to the infrastructure of magical buildings. Ada hadn’t had such enjoyable conversation in quite some time, yet she worried still -- none of this was exactly foreplay-worthy conversation, at least not in her experience.  

Throughout their discussion, Harmonia had initiated eye contact, but never for longer than a moment; perhaps this was naught but an academic or friendly connection.

This didn’t stop her own eyes from wandering a few times over Harmonia’s body or picturing the variety of things those long fingers could possibly do.

All too soon, the bartender stopped by to let them know that closing time was nearing. When Harmonia lifted her purse to pay for the drink she’d been nursing for the last hour, Ada gently patted her hand. “Allow me.” Ada paid and smiled at her. “It’s been lovely getting to know you.”

Harmonia tilted her head and pursed her lips. “You’re leaving?”

Ada paused in the midst of refastening her cloak. “It’s rather late, and I thought with the bar closing--”

“I have a room at the hotel across the street.” Harmonia fiddled with her napkin. “I thought perhaps we could go there?”

Ada raised an eyebrow. Surely she wasn’t suggesting…? “You’re inviting me to join you?”

Harmonia stiffened and crossed her arms, finally looking up. “I assumed that’s where we were going. You are an excellent conversationalist and quite attractive. I just tho--”

Ada cut her off by leaning forward and capturing the lips she hadn't been able to stop thinking about all evening. Her cloak fell to the floor as her hands drifted instead to Harmonia’s face. Harmonia startled slightly before she brought her hand up to cup Ada’s cheek and kissed her back. Her lips were as soft as Ada imagined and she felt herself melt at the way Harmonia’s fingertips lightly scraped her scalp.

This was what she’d come for, this reeling feeling that reminded her that she was more than just a woman set to take over a school: this thrill of want and need that told her, despite her predictable days of grading and socializing only in the teachers’ lounge, that she was still very much a desirable woman.

When they finally parted, Harmonia stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Before Ada had a chance to take a breath, she was transferred outside a hotel room, her cloak set perfectly over her shoulders.

Harmonia pulled out her key and tapped the door. It swung open in response. She turned to Ada, head tilted in an unspoken invitation. Ada smiled in response and walked through the door, still a bit surprised that this was actually happening. She pressed a knuckle to adjust her spectacles and took a deep, steadying breath.

The door closed and locked behind her. The room was standard insofar as hotels rooms went. Harmonia’s suitcase was nestled in the corner, her familiar - a large black cat, not unlike Ada’s - sleeping atop it.

Ada tried not to gasp as Harmonia whispered in her ear.

“May I take your cloak?”

Ada hummed and tried not to tremble at the feeling of the other woman’s fingers, ones that lingered just a little longer than necessary, on her shoulders.

Once she’d hung Ada’s coat, Harmonia gestured toward the small mini bar. “Would you like another drink?”

Ada shook her head. “No, I’m fine, thank you.”

Harmonia nodded and clicked her fingers to remove her own coat. She stood in front of Ada, cloaked in an air of hesitation, before grasping Ada’s shoulders, keeping her grip loose enough for Ada to pull away if she wanted, and leaned forward to brush their lips together again. Ada let out a small hum of approval even as she wavered on where to put her hands. She finally decided on Harmonia’s hips. Harmonia moved closer in encouragement and Ada squeezed her as she deepened their kiss, getting her bearings.

Ada pressed up into Harmonia’s mouth as she tried to steer her toward some solid surface. Harmonia’s hands started to move and Ada briefly forgot what she was doing as one snaked into her hair and the other rested at her hip. Despite her slight frame, Harmonia was a solid anchor, for which Ada was immensely grateful, because the heady sensations made her fear she’d float away.

When she was finally able to channel her focus beyond the soft press of lips and tightening grip of Harmonia’s fingers, Ada thought it a victory when they hit some surface, and she pushed Harmonia against it. The only warning she had before they fell was a surprised squeal from Harmonia.

They landed in a heap on the floor. Ada blinked, her glasses slipping from her face before Harmonia reached up to right them. With a clearer focus, Ada looked Harmonia up and down, assessing her for injuries before offering an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” she said, rather sheepishly.

Harmonia waved her off and sat up. “No harm done. Perhaps we try the bed?”

Ada nodded and Harmonia lifted her hand to transfer them.  Ada took a deep breath and turned toward Harmonia, wondering how to start up again, when she caught the woman openly staring at her. Ada looked down at her dress and when she found nothing out of place, save a few wrinkles, she peered up again.

“What is it?”

Harmonia shook her head and moved closer. “Nothing, you’re just --” she brought a hand up to brush away a strand of Ada’s hair-- “beautiful.” There was something more, but Ada didn’t have much time to think before Harmonia’s lips were on hers again. There was something about this woman, her mouth insistent and imploring, her hands roaming everywhere, that made Ada feel all of her at once. It was overwhelming and comforting in the same strange measure.

It wasn’t long before Harmonia swung a leg over Ada’s lap, causing Ada’s dress to slide up and the sensation of all Harmonia’s intensity plus the promise of skin to skin contact left Ada in a haze she hoped never cleared. Harmonia’s lips moved from Ada’s mouth to her ear and Ada shivered as Harmonia pulled her earlobe through her teeth.  

Ada’s hands roamed the sides of Harmonia’s body before she reached up to the zipper on Harmonia’s dress and gently pulled back. It took Harmonia a moment to open her eyes and furrow her brow. Ada smiled and turned her head to whisper in Harmonia’s ear, hoping to cause a similar sensation to the one Harmonia gave her.

“May I?”

Lips swollen and eyes hooded, Harmonia whimpered, “please?”

Ada kissed her cheek before she unzipped the dress, trying not to think too hard about how familiar the gesture seemed. Harmonia slipped out of the dress easily, but there was something in her searching eyes that sought Ada’s approval. Ada bit her lip as her fingertips ghosted over newly exposed skin and she peered up at Harmonia.

“Lovely.”

Harmonia answered the compliment by leaning forward and capturing Ada’s lips in a hungry kiss. Ada kept one hand on Harmonia’s breast and used the other to cup her glorious neck and pull her closer. Harmonia groaned at the contact and Ada increased the pressure slightly, earning her an impressed moan. She smiled as she ran her hand up Harmonia’s hairline, not at all surprised when Harmonia let out a pleased groan when Ada pulled at her hair.

Ada started to kiss along Harmonia’s jaw before she made her way down Harmonia’s neck. Harmonia arched her back, raising her body to meet Ada’s lips. Ada smiled against her skin and kissed between Harmonia’s breasts, pausing when Harmonia started to undulate her hips and press into Ada’s lap. Ada resisted the urge to chuckle at her lack of patience and ran a hand down Harmonia’s stomach to reach the apex of her thighs while Harmonia snapped her fingers to remove her bra and give Ada better access to her breasts. Ada teased her fingers against Harmonia’s underwear, magicking away the rest of her dress in time.

Harmonia let out a small gasp, but threaded her hands in Ada’s hair, letting her know the action was appreciated. Her fingers were gentle as they played along Ada’s scalp and the contrast of the quiet action over the intensity of Harmonia’s kisses and moans was not lost on Ada. Ada paused at removing Harmonia’s underwear and looked up at her, seeking permission.

Harmonia nodded, a small, shaky action, and Ada made quick work of removing the last barrier between them. She cupped Harmonia and Harmonia pressed down to meet her hand, gasping at the contact. Ada kissed and nipped her way around Harmonia’s breast as she started to press her palm against Harmonia’s mound.

Harmonia moved a hand to cup Ada’s neck and pulled her closer while pressing even harder into Ada’s hand. “More,” she groaned.

Ada nodded against Harmonia’s body. She wrapped her arm around Harmonia’s waist and pulled her closer as she sucked at her nipple and buried her fingers inside her warm cunt. Harmonia moaned deep above her and Ada glanced up to watch her. She was one of the most glorious visions Ada had ever seen, with her hair wild, eyes glazed over, arms flexing as they tried to hold on, yet yearned so much to let go.  Ada raked her fingernails across the small of Harmonia’s back and delighted as she arched further and squeezed her eyes shut as she moaned. Ada smiled against Harmonia’s skin, causing Harmonia to look down at her with a widened stare. Harmonia ducked her head when she caught Ada staring and Ada paused in her ministrations.

Harmonia let out a small groan at the loss of momentum and Ada offered an apologetic smile. “Does my looking make you uncomfortable?”

Harmonia’s eyes were frantic as she cupped Ada’s face. “No, I rather like it.” She ducked her head slightly, obviously a little embarrassed at the admission. She sighed and added, “I’ve just been told it’s not very becoming.”

Ada tightened her grip on Harmonia’s waist. “I think it’s rather beautiful.”

Harmonia’s mouth twitched into a ghost of a smile and as Ada resumed her earlier action, she didn’t look away. It was all Ada could do to concentrate on her task with the added intensity of Harmonia’s gaze. It was piercing and dark and inviting in a way that Ada wouldn’t be able to articulate if asked.

Harmonia came with a soft cry and Ada held her tight as she slumped against her. It could have been her imagination, but Ada swore she felt a soft kiss pressed to her shoulder. Harmonia slipped off Ada gently and lay back on the bed. Ada felt the loss of Harmonia’s body instantly and cast a quiet drying spell over her fingers. She turned to watch Harmonia, panting and gorgeous sprawled out on the bed.

“Do you suppose you could come up here?” asked Harmonia as her breathing evened out.

“Certainly,” said Ada as she moved up to lay next to Harmonia.

Harmonia shook her head. “I meant a little higher.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows and sat up. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Harmonia blinked nervously, taking a deep breath. “I thought I might return the favor, only if you could --” she lay back and gestured above her head, “-- settle yourself here.”

Ada bit her lip as she considered the offer and looked down at her stomach, which grew wider and softer by the day. “Are you certain that’s how you’d like to? I might be too, uh, well,” she wrapped her arms around her stomach, “heavy.”

Harmonia shook her head and took Ada’s hand in hers. “It’s all right if you’re not comfortable, but I assure you, I’m stronger than I look.”

It was the way Harmonia drank her in that convinced her. Her eyes were dark and feral and with her hair fanned out in so many directions, she made Ada feel braver than she imagined she could be. She nodded, magicked her dress and underwear away, and moved to straddle Harmonia’s head. She looked down and started to falter on her decision to follow through when Harmonia’s hands trailed up her thighs, sure and steady.

“Perfect,” sighed Harmonia. Ada grasped the headboard and steeled herself for Harmonia’s eventual action. Harmonia leaned up and pressed a kiss to the inside of Ada’s thigh. Ada gripped the headboard tighter, trying not to think of how wet she already was when Harmonia hadn’t even reached her cunt yet.

Harmonia squeezed her hands against Ada’s thighs. “You may want to relax.”

Ada almost scoffed at her words. She may be willing and ready, but this wasn’t exactly a relaxing proposition.

Harmonia gripped Ada’s hips and stroked her thumbs along Ada’s skin, as good as a calming spell in its reassurance. “Trust me?”

Ada didn’t think about how quickly she nodded and closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensation of Harmonia’s hands and mouth against her skin. Harmonia’s fingertips trailed across her thighs before pressing a small kiss to Ada’s lips that made her shudder and let out a small whimper.

Harmonia hummed as she added her tongue and Ada pressed her body more firmly against Harmonia’s mouth. Harmonia’s hands moved to Ada’s ass and squeezed as she pressed up against her and started to stroke her tongue along Ada’s clit. It was when Harmonia ventured lower and slipped a finger inside her that Ada remembered her position and started to doubt her ability to hold it. She gripped the headboard and moaned low and deep as her legs started to quake slightly.

Harmonia must have felt her falter and gripped tighter at Ada’s waist, an obvious reminder that Ada would be just fine. Harmonia sucked her clit between her lips as she hooked her fingers inside Ada’s cunt, her rhythm faster than any Ada had ever been able to maintain.

“Yes, please,” cried Ada as she ground her body against Harmonia’s face and fingers. Harmonia hummed against her, sending vibrations running through her Ada shut her eyes as she felt herself edge closer to release. Her undoing came as one of Harmonia’s hands reached up to pull at her nipple as she sucked hard on Ada’s clit.

Ada came with a burst that seemed to radiate from her lower body down to her toes and up to her fingertips. Harmonia slowed her actions and anchored Ada as she slowly helped her ride out the aftershocks. When Ada managed to breathe in and out without whimpering, Harmonia slipped from under her. Ada briefly worried she might have regretted asking Ada into this particular position before Harmonia wrapped herself against Ada’s back and started to kiss her neck as Ada settled back onto the bed.

Ada could smell herself on Harmonia’s fingertips as the other woman brushed her hair aside to whisper in her ear.

“I like to watch you as well.” Ada shivered slightly and felt a renewed wave of arousal. Harmonia continued, “I don’t think beautiful begins to describe it, however...”

Ada swallowed thickly and asked in a shaky whisper, “What word would you use instead?”

Harmonia started to kiss the back of Ada’s neck and moved her hands to palm Ada’s breasts as she made her way down Ada’s back. Ada’s breathing started to quicken when Harmonia started to nip at her skin.

“I’m uncertain of how to choose.” She pulled back and moved her hands to Ada’s side to turn her. She leaned forward and kissed Ada. The taste of herself and the recent memory of what just transpired caused Ada to press hard against Harmonia’s lips. Her hands moved to Harmonia’s waist and her neck respectively.

She pulled away for a moment and offered, “It doesn’t matter.”

Harmonia smirked as she moved to Ada’s neck. “I suppose it doesn’t.”

* * *

Ada groaned as light spilled into the room from behind the curtains. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes and summoned her spectacles, taking in her surroundings slowly. There was a shift next to her, an arm squeezed across her middle. Harmonia was still sleeping, her back bare and striped with pale pink lines from Ada’s fingernails. Ada felt her cheeks warm from the memory and smiled.

Perhaps it didn’t have to be one night. They’d had great conversation, after all, and they had proven themselves well matched in the bedroom. There could be _something_.

_And what would you propose, exactly?_ a voice that sounded annoyingly like Agatha countered in her head. _You can only promise term holidays and sporadic mirror calls._ And it wasn’t as though Harmonia had made any declarations of intent beyond the one evening.

Ada sighed and transferred from the bed, getting dressed. She lifted her fingers to rearrange her pillows so Harmonia didn’t wake. She wanted to leave a note, to hold on to this as much as she could… but no, it was better to resist.

She allowed herself a small kiss to Harmonia’s temple and snapped her fingers for her bag and transferred out of the room. She leaned her forehead against the hotel room and sighed, whispering a small blessing to the mysterious woman she’d spent the evening with. Then she pulled away, squared her shoulders, and made her way home.

* * *

_One year later..._

Ada walked into her mother’s office with her head bent over supply orders. “Do you really think we’ll need to resupply the entirety of the Year Five desks?”

Alma cleared her throat and Ada looked up from her report. There was someone seated to the right of her mother and Ada startled at the familiar outline.

Alma smiled as she and the new visitor stood. “Ada, I’d like you to meet our new potions mistress, Hecate Hardbroom.”

Ada’s hand shook a little as she bowed her head. She trained her eyes on Hecate’s shoulder as she stated, “Well met, Miss Hardbroom.”

There was a slight falter in Hecate’s expression, a ghost of what could be recognition, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “Well met, Miss Cackle.”

“Ada, I’d hoped you might show Miss Hardbroom to her rooms.”

Ada felt her cheeks warm with the knowledge of not only where Hecate’s rooms were and what they were like, but also of the body that existed under that long black dress their new teacher wore. She nodded slowly and cleared her throat.

“Of course. Right this way,” she said with an arm extended toward the door. She turned to lead Hecate out into the corridor and the only sound between them as they made their way to her rooms was the harsh echo of Hecate’s boots.

Ada needed to reevaluate her feelings on whether or not this would be a good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post updates every two weeks. I'm currently ahead by two chapters so bearing in mind life can happen for both me and my beta, the plan is to ensure regular updates. Please let me know what you think if you have the time and I hope you're excited for what I have planned. <3.


	2. In the Stillness of Remembering

> Dreams of loneliness  
>  Like a heartbeat drives you mad  
>  **In the stillness of remembering**  
>  What you had and what you lost

"Dreams"~Fleetwood Mac

Hecate was grateful when Ada murmured something about seeing to some reports and excused herself, leaving her alone to get settled. Hecate took a deep breath as she looked around her bedroom and study, the earlier excitement about a new post giving way to apprehension of a nature she hadn’t expected.  

Cackle’s had a fabulous reputation -- the fact that the staff rarely left school grounds only added to its attractiveness. Hecate had so looked forward to coming here, she had hardly thought to look for photographs of said staff. She never would have dreamt of the possibility of --

_Ada._ It suited her in a way Adelaide hadn’t. Hecate shouldn’t feel anything about the fact that she had used an alias, as Hecate had done the same, but there was some odd regret that the name she’d called out when they were together had been a ruse. Then again, Ada hadn’t been there in the morning -- no reason to believe it was meant to last more than an evening.

Hecate clicked her fingers, her suitcases flying open and her belongings lifted in neat piles. She moved about her rooms, distractedly directing her things into their proper place. She summoned the small map of the grounds that Alma had given her and located her classroom, the common areas, and the library. She mentally chided herself for being ridiculous as she located Ada’s rooms; thankfully, they were reasonably far from her own. It would be inappropriate now to try and have another liaison with someone who was currently her deputy headmistress, but she couldn’t help but _want_. The long buried desire had reared its head the moment she’d seen the woman she’d been dreaming of for almost a year.

There had been other attempts at finding companionship, of course. Hecate wasn’t so immersed in her work that she didn’t crave a night with another witch from time to time, but Ada had changed her. No one else captivated her in quite the same way, and while she’d been moderately satisfied before, the anonymity and prospect of only a single night left her feeling empty. She wasn’t fool enough to think their encounter had been perfect, or that sexual compatibility automatically equaled romantic compatibility -- the experience that led her to seek out fleeting, one-night-only engagements had taught her that well enough. Still, she couldn’t deny that there had been something different about their short time together.

A faint knock at the door pulled Hecate from her thoughts and she turned from her unpacking to wave the door open. There stood Ada again, fiddling with the edge of her pale pink jumper. She looked up and smiled at Hecate, who promptly lost hold of her spell, sending a stack of books toppling to the floor.

Ada raised her hand and moved them to a small table. “I didn’t mean to startle you, but Mother thought you might appreciate a tour?”

Hecate nodded and clicked her fingers, finishing her earlier task. “I would. Thank you, Miss Cackle.”

Ada moved from the doorway and tilted her head in invitation, much as Hecate herself had at their first meeting. Hecate swallowed against the unexpected ache of familiarity. She straightened her shoulders and followed Ada into the hallway. She could do this: separating her personal and professional life was a skill she excelled at. Nothing about that had to change.

Ada was an entertaining tour guide, relaying school history she’d obviously repeated hundreds of times, peppered with anecdotes about teachers and students alike. When they reached one of the spell science classrooms, the light in Ada’s eyes brightened and she beamed.

“This is my classroom.”

Hecate ducked her head in, noting the personal effects on Ada’s desk: cat figurines, extra texts and a small pink vase. More facets of a person Hecate should maintain only the coolest, most professional of relationships. Even so, she couldn’t help her small smile anymore than she could help the question she asked next.  “Have you always taught spell science?”

The expression on Ada’s face told Hecate she’d heard the unasked second half of the question: _Is this what you were doing when we met?_

Ada nodded. “I’ve taught and covered all subjects, but I find I enjoy the crafting of spells the most.” She reached up with her knuckle to adjust her spectacles.

Hecate wanted to despise her, or at the very least create some much needed distance, but the familiar gesture caused a surge of warmth in her chest and she couldn't resist the urge to compliment Ada.

“It’s a subject worthy of enjoyment.”

Ada’s smile was almost shy as she gestured toward the hallway. “Let’s carry on.”

* * *

Introductions to the rest of the staff went well, and Hecate was glad to see that she wasn’t the youngest. Her age had caused a ridiculous stir at her last post, and though she proved herself competent, she knew it could be a point of contention. Unfortunately, she wasn’t sure how well she’d get on with Dimity Drill. Not that she expected more than professional courtesy, but even that seemed a possibly difficult feat.

She was seated next to Ada at dinner and it was slow torture to have her brush against her every five minutes.  Although there’d been moments here and there where Hecate feared their prior meeting might come up, it hadn’t. Ada had been warm in her welcome, but no more than she might be with anyone else. For this, Hecate was grateful, and she did her best to respond in kind.

Their current nearness, however, made her wish they’d drop the pretense. She wanted, oh how she wanted, and the constant reminder was not helping her follow the flow of conversation or concentrate on her dinner.

“So are you up for it?” asked Dimity.

Ada’s knee had just brushed Hecate’s leg and she hadn’t realized she’d missed whatever current topic they’d switched to. Hecate lowered her spoon. “I’m sorry? Up for what?”

Alma smiled. “We have a staff night a day or two before term starts. Dimity thought we might try bowling this time. Would you like to join us?”

_Not on your life,_ thought Hecate. She shook her head slowly. “No, but I appreciate the invitation.”

Alma nodded. “Well, it will just be you and Ada here then.”

Hecate could have sworn she heard Ada let out a small gasp next to her. She was saved from saying anything more by Davina relaying a story of a potential first former she was especially excited to meet. Hecate finished her dinner as quickly as she could and excused herself, not trusting what she might do if she turned to face Ada.  

* * *

Hecate spent her first night roaming the castle, invisible to any passerby. It gave her space to use her surroundings to fill in any blanks from her meeting with Alma, Ada’s tour, and the pieces of staff stories from dinner.

She happened upon a hallway Ada had showed her earlier, full of pictures of past classes of girls, staff and individual photos of every Headmistress and Deputy Headmistress Cackle’s had seen. It looked as if Dimity wasn’t the only member of her family to teach at Cackle’s, while Davina had taught there for at least a half century. Hecate recognized Locasta Addams among one of the first few generations of students, a potions scholar whose work she’d been especially impressed by in university and the original reason she’d answered Cackle’s advertisement for a teacher. As Hecate continued through the photos, Locasta’s was only one name among many she recognized from popular texts and academic articles.

As she came to the near end of the wall, she noticed a recent picture of Ada, her start date at Cackle’s underneath it, accompanied by a picture of her during her years in school. Hecate’s eyes moved over to the Cackle family tree and she felt her eyebrows climb when she read Ada’s birthday -- the date of the night they’d spent together.

Hecate didn’t celebrate birthdays, but Ada certainly seemed to be the kind of person who did. She was obviously well liked by the staff and her relationship with her mother appeared a close and friendly one. Why would she decide to spend her birthday with a complete stranger?

Hecate shook her head and continued her investigation of the rest of the castle, reminding herself that she’d really need to stop this line of personal inquiry into Ada’s past if she’d hoped not to be distracted.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly, with Hecate preparing for the upcoming term and getting to know the grounds of Cackle’s and its teachers. Whereas many times in her life, her silence and stern expressions deterred others from approaching her, it didn't stop the educators at Cackle's. Davina popped into her classroom a few times for ingredients and small talk. Hecate never said more than a few words in response, but Davina kept coming. Alma joined her in the gardens a few times and Dimity was always trying to engage her in conversation. It wasn't off-putting, particularly, but it was strange. The only person who kept a wide distance was Ada.

One afternoon, Hecate walked into an open supply closet in search of extra parchment and was greeted with the sight of Ada bent over a desk, her dress in danger of riding up. An image of Ada, her bare backside in this air as she leaned over the edge of their hotel bed for a box of chocolates Hecate had ordered flashed in her mind. She let out a small gasp and turned to exit the closet when the door slammed in her face. Hecate lifted her fingers to open it, but the door refused to yield.

“Oh, dear.” Ada stood up and turned.

Hecate took a deep breath before she looked at Ada. Her hair was slightly tousled and her glasses were askew. Hecate’s fingers twitched with the urge to right them. She cleared her throat. “Is there a particular reason the door won’t open?”

Ada sighed. “I’m afraid it’s on an irreversible time release to prevent students from taking some of the usual items stored in here. I hadn’t thought it would close. We usually don’t reenact the spell until the beginning of term, but Davina was here earlier and she may have forgotten. It will open in an hour.”

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up as she squeaked, “An hour?”

Ada bit her lip. “I’m sorry.”

Hecate shook her head and moved to stand in a corner to wait. Ada sighed and went back to search for whatever she was looking for prior to Hecate’s entrance. Hecate shut her eyes and tried to think of a time spell to hasten the door to open.

“I’ve tried them all before.”

Hecate furrowed her eyebrows and opened her eyes, relieved to find that Ada had righted both her hair and her dress. “What?”

Ada lifted a finger in her direction. “The time spells you were reviewing.” At Hecate’s expression,  Ada tapped her own lips. “You were mouthing the chants.”

Hecate shook her head. “Apologies.”

Ada waved her off. “No need.” She snapped her fingers to make space on a stool near Hecate and sat on the desk she’d leaned over earlier. “Please,” she offered as she pointed to the stool.

Hecate looked at the stool a moment before she crossed her arms. “I’d rather stand.”

Ada nodded and placed her folded hands over the box in her lap. They stayed silent for a few moments before Ada broke it to ask the question Hecate dreaded answering.

“You remember, don’t you?”

Hecate cleared her throat and feigned ignorance, not wanting to be the first to yield. “Remember what?”

Ada squinted at her through her spectacles, an expression Hecate wished she didn’t find so damned endearing. “The night we met. About a year ago.”

Hecate dug her nails into her folded arms. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Ada sighed and turned away. “I apologize. I’d thought when--”

Hecate tilted her head. “When what?”

She silently cursed the note hope in her voice. There was no reason, none whatsoever, to think acknowledging their prior meeting would lead to anything but disaster.

Ada knitted her eyebrows and gave Hecate a calculating gaze, one Hecate knew she could not lie to. “Do you truly not remember?”

Hecate stared at her for a long moment before she sighed, fixing her gaze on a point in the corner. “You left before I awoke.” She shook her head as she returned her gaze to Ada. “I wasn’t sure you wanted to remember.”

Ada hopped off the desk, placing the box on it and slowly crossed her arms. “It was the first time I’d done that in quite a while.”

Hecate nodded. “Well, we can surely put it past us.”

Ada nodded in return. “Is that, is that something you want?”

_No_ , thought Hecate. She loosened the grip on her arms and tilted her head. “Is there a reason why what I want should matter? As I said, you left.”

Ada shook her head and dropped her arms, moving a little closer. “I wasn’t sure what I might say. How I might express that it was,” she paused, trying to catch Hecate’s gaze. “It was the best night I’d had in years.”

Hecate snapped her head toward her. “Was it?”

She hated the odd wistfulness of her tone. She’d been doing so well these last few weeks. It would ruin everything to crack now.

Ada nodded as she adjusted her spectacles. “Yes,” she offered simply.

Hecate almost replied _me too_ before she thought better of it. “Well, we can’t--”

“Can’t what?” asked Ada, with an expression so soft and open that Hecate wanted nothing more than to declare herself a fool and press her lips against Ada’s.

“You’re almost headmistress, and I did intend on earning my position here.” At Ada’s look of confusion, Hecate added, “by my own merit.”

Ada swallowed thickly and nodded, taking a step back. “You’re right, of course. I am,” she paused and wrapped her arms around herself, her head ducked in shame. “I’m sorry if any of this has made you uncomfortable. Please feel free to file a complaint if you need to.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “Why would I do that?”

Ada shrugged. “I am in a position of power and I basically propositioned you, in a locked room no less.”

Hecate tilted her head and widened her eyes. “Was there a proposition in there?”

Ada stared up at her for a long moment before the corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched and betrayed her joke. Ada gave her a small smile. “I appreciate your humor, but I would like to acknowledge that I’ve looked through your file, and I know you will be an asset here at Cackle’s. I wouldn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

Hecate shook her head. “You haven’t. I did research of my own and I know your position wasn’t earned based solely on nepotism.” Ada’s smile brightened and Hecate continued, “We are both adults and I trust we’ll be able to maintain a professional distance.”

Ada nodded and clasped her hands in front of her. “Yes, of course we can.”

Hecate nodded and pulled a pocket watch from her dress pocket. “Now that that’s settled, we are still in here for forty five minutes by my estimation. Would you like to tell me what’s in that box and what we’ll normally use this closet for?”

Ada’s eyes drifted toward her forgotten box and she retrieved it. “Of course.”

* * *

Selection Day was its own hectic chaos and as much as Hecate couldn't stand the inane questions the hopeful first formers asked Alma and Ada, she was excited to start a new school year. Not that her expression displayed as much. She stood with her arms crossed and her mouth set in a tight line.

“Cheer up, Miss Hardbroom; you look like you’re carrying a frog in your mouth.”

Hecate sighed and rolled her eyes. Dimity Drill was going to be trouble.

Ada had turned her attention toward her at Dimity’s comment. “How are you holding up?” she asked, head tilted in concern.

Hecate arched an eyebrow. “I’m fine.”

They hadn’t spoken much since their conversation in the supply closet, save the occasional hello and a small chat here and there at meal times. It was awkward, but it was something.  

Ada nodded, though she didn’t look quite convinced at Hecate’s answer. “I think it’s going to be a good year.”

Hecate dipped her chin, trying and failing to hide her grimace. “I think it’s a little early to say so, but I defer to your experience.”

Ada smiled. “Would you mind helping to proctor the exam? Miss Gullet is ill and Mother has a meeting with a returning parent. I could use the assistance.”

“Of course.” Hecate waited while Ada exchanged a few more pleasantries, then followed her to the Great Hall. Miss Merriweather the Divination mistress and Davina Bat were already waiting.

Davina smiled at their entrance. “How are they fairing, Ada?”

Ada smiled. “They’re a bright and hopeful bunch.”

Hecate resisted the urge to shake her head. Their brightness had yet to be determined, but she didn’t think it quite appropriate to point that out yet.

Davina looked up at Hecate. “Any standouts for you, Miss Hardbroom?”

Hecate was a little surprised at the question. “None as yet, but I’ve not had the time to evaluate further.”

Davina nodded and pulled her small wand from her ear, conjuring four stacks of exams. “The middle three rows are normally Miss Gullet’s.”

Hecate moved to her post and spent the afternoon administering and then marking the exam. It was encouraging that more girls than she’d anticipated passed, but she knew budding potential did not always guarantee a competent witch. The rest of the day was a blur of individual parent meetings and the annual welcome lunch. At the end, she was glad to retire to her room for some quiet. It was going to be quite the term.

* * *

At Cackle’s, Hecate had hoped she might find some peace from her frequent sleepless nights, but being in a new place and the lingering summer days before term were a perfect recipe for restlessness. The castle was quiet, awaiting the coming onslaught of students with their late night talks and, Hecate hoped, more than the occasional study.

The rest of the staff were out for their bowling adventure and Ada had elected to take her evening meal early, which suited Hecate just fine and saved them both from the awkwardness of a dinner alone together. They’d continued their professional courtesy and Hecate was grateful that in all the preparation and presence of the other staff, they hadn’t had any other encounters.

She pulled her robe tighter and made her way to the library. At the very least, she could utilize her free time for private study. She moved into the teacher’s area and saw a soft glow from the back of the room. She turned at once to leave, but stopped when a soft voice called out to her. “Hello?”

Hecate knew she should transfer out, pretend she hadn’t heard. Instead she found herself carried deeper into the room, toward Ada and the soft glow of her reading lamp. “I was looking for a potions text,” she said by way of greeting.

Ada smiled, her soft features made even softer in the low light. She pointed toward the shelf above her head. “These comprise most of our collection, though there are some corresponding alchemy texts on the far wall you might take an interest in.”

Hecate nodded and headed toward those texts, knowing that distance was the wiser decision.  She caught a brief look of disappointment flicker across Ada’s face, further proof she’d chosen correctly.  

“It’s rather late,” Hecate offered as she waved her hand over the bookshelf.  

Ada patted the papers in front of her. “Hmm, yes, but I had some reports I’ve neglected. It’s a bit of a problem for me and I couldn’t sleep.”

Hecate banished the thoughts of how she might help Ada sleep better. “Is that why you didn’t go with the others?”

Ada shrugged. “Partly. I’m not usually one to turn down a staff night, but I find this year is,” she took a breath and adjusted her glasses, “different.”

Hecate tilted her head as she clasped a stack of books. “Different?”

“Yes,” answered Ada as she leaned forward on the desk, her robe falling open a little. Hecate did her best not to look down for too long.

“Well, extra preparedness is never a bad thing in my experience.”

Ada nodded. “You’re right, of course.” She looked from Hecate to the small table near where she was standing. “You’re welcome to read in here. I may mutter from time to time, but I’ve never had any complaints about my company interrupting study.”

She should go back to her room. The glow of the lamplight, the late hour, and the fact that they were completely alone made for a dangerous combination, but Hecate lowered herself to the table Ada had indicated. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Ada smiled, soft and sweet. “Not a problem.”

Hecate wasn’t usually one for company when she read, but Ada was right: apart from muttering every once in a while, she was quiet, and Hecate found herself able to concentrate better than she probably would have had she been alone.

She hadn’t noticed just how much time passed when she was interrupted by a light touch at her shoulder. She jumped, only to look up and find an apologetic Ada backing away from her.

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” Ada whisped. She  paused and laughed softly, “I have such a bad habit of that.”

Hecate shook her head. “It’s not your fault. I,” she cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders, “I have a habit of getting a little lost.” She pulled out her pocket watch and sighed. “Is that really the time? I should be off.” She banished the stack of books to her room and nearly barreled into Ada on her way out.

Ada moved in front of her and lifted a hand, as if to touch her again, before dropping it to her side “Thank you for staying.” She crossed her arms loosely in front of her. “I think I was a little lonely and I truly appreciate the company.”

Hecate stiffened, unsure of how to respond. “Well, I, uh--”

Ada moved and gestured toward the door. “I’m sorry, you were trying to go.”

_I don’t want to_ , she thought. She nodded. “Good night, Miss Cackle.”

Ada’s small smile was the last thing she saw before she transferred into her rooms.

* * *

Term time seemed to come in a rush, and despite all of the time she’d taken to prepare, Hecate found herself feeling off kilter the first week. Her teaching was as efficient as ever and the girls were full of potential, if lacking in areas Hecate hadn’t expected. She would never understand young practitioners who let their studies fall during holidays.

She was relieved when she wandered into the staffroom for tea and heard similar feelings from other staff. Not that she’d admit her insecurities to anyone, but it was nice to not feel so alone.

“Good morning, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate almost dropped her teacup as she turned to see Ada in her signature black rimmed cat eye spectacles and a light pink jumper with a black pencil skirt. Hecate tried to ignore the desire that rushed through her at the sight. She straightened to her full height and brought her other hand to the side of the cup to steady it.

“Good morning, Miss Cackle.”

Ada leaned forward to pour her own tea and tilted her head toward Hecate. “How is your first week?”

Hecate pursed her lips. “It’s hard to find true talent these days, but we shall see what a few months of study produces.”

Ada chuckled as she finished preparing her tea. “Setting high standards is always admirable, but,” her smile was bright as she added, “do try to remember they’re still learning.”

Hecate nodded. “And if we don’t give them something to strive for, our time is wasted.”

Ada took a sip and nodded. “Oh, I agree, Miss Hardbroom, please do not misunderstand. I was merely pointing out that since it’s only the first week, we must be patient.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Well, first impressions are very important.”

Ada looked at her for a long moment before she lowered her voice and responded, “That they are.”

“Miss Cackle, do you have a minute?” asked Miss Gullet, who had appeared quite suddenly at Hecate’s side.

Ada nodded. “Of course, Miss Gullet.” She turned to Hecate. “Good luck, though I doubt you’ll need it.”

Ada transferred away with Miss Gullet and Hecate felt something leap within her at Ada’s praise. She took a long, thoughtful sip of her tea. There was something striking about Ada as a teacher: a commanding air about her that Hecate had never witnessed in someone so kind. It was both admirable and attractive.

A light punch to her upper arm almost caused her to drop her teacup. Dimity smiled up at her as she grabbed a cup of her own. “Morning, HB -- how are you?”

Hecate set her cup on the table and cradled her arm in her hand. “Hopefully without injury.”

“Sorry, I think I’m still a bit energized from my witch ball game with Year Five this morning.”

Hecate nodded. “Well, I should be going.” She lifted her hand and transferred as Dimity opened her mouth to say something that Hecate was sure she wouldn’t have the least interest in hearing.

* * *

The first term flew by, and while Hecate was always prepared and kept track of her days, the time for final exams came quicker than she anticipated. She gave her students as many mock exams as she could and soon it was time to leave them to their study and prepare herself for the amount of marking she’d be doing.

After her exams were written and locked in her rooms, she opted to take a walk in the gardens, reminding any student she saw to make sure they studied and didn’t just fall asleep in the late autumn sun. As she neared the section of the gardens where the major supply of potions ingredients were, she heard two voices engaged in a soft conversation. She made herself invisible, fully intent upon ignoring them, when she recognized one of the voices.

“Now it can’t be as bad as all that, Marguerite,” she heard Ada say. Hecate peered around the stone wall in time to see Ada hand the sniffling third year a bright purple handkerchief and a lemon drop.

“But it is, Miss Cackle.” Marguerite blew her nose in the handkerchief and popped the lemon drop in her mouth. Hecate cringed a little as she talked around it. “I did so well last term, but there’s so much work and I can’t seem to get my head around it. The harder I try, the more I forget everything.”

Ada patted the girl on the shoulder and leaned in a little closer. Her smile was encouraging. “Sometimes when we’re trying too hard, we lose focus. Maybe a little break wouldn’t hurt. Why don’t you visit Miss Merriweather’s classroom? She’s turned it into a meditation space of sorts. You can relax that hard working mind a little.”

Marguerite knitted her eyebrows and tilted her head up at Ada. “You’re sure it will work, Miss Cackle?”

Ada smiled. “I’m quite sure. Would you like me to transfer you?”

Marguerite shook her head. “No, I’ve been practicing, and it’s one spell I know I’ve got.”

Ada nodded. “Well, off you go.”

Marguerite raised her hand and smiled. “Thank you, Miss Cackle.” Marguerite transferred and Ada kept her smile for as long as it took her to disappear, then she sighed and leaned against the stone wall.

Hecate knew she should leave, knew that she probably shouldn’t have eavesdropped at all, but one of the fascinating things she’d learned about Ada Cackle over the term was how endless her patience seemed and how she always had an answer at the ready, no matter the concern of the student. Hecate admired and, on her worst days, envied how easy Ada’s closeness with the students appeared. Not only that, she’d seen Ada have no qualms about discipline when the time came. She was always firm and, more often than Hecate cared to admit, she was fair.

Now, however, Ada appeared tired. Hecate was suddenly reminded of their night together in the library before term began -- Hecate could now recognize a weariness in Ada that she didn’t understand.

Ada pushed off the wall and turned in Hecate’s direction. “I didn’t peg you for a snoop, Miss Hardbroom.”

Hecate’s eyes widened and she briefly considered leaving. Instead she rematerialized. “I’m not.”

Ada nodded skeptically and pointed to where Hecate stood. “What would you call this then?”

“I, well,” Hecate paused and took a breath, flexing her fingers, “I was taking a walk and didn’t want to disturb you. I simply meant to pass by.”

Ada shook her head. “But you didn’t?” Hecate hated how _caught_ she felt, and even worse she hated how hurt Ada looked.

“I apologize, Miss Cackle.”

Ada nodded slowly. “I suppose there’s no real harm done.”

_Are you certain?_ thought Hecate. That tired look returned to Ada’s eyes and Hecate tried to come up with an appropriate way to respond. “How are your examinations?”

Ada adjusted her spectacles and tilted her head up at her. By her look, Hecate could tell it wasn’t the _wrong_ question necessarily, but perhaps she’d expected something else. “They’re fine. I always find that the actual exams are not the most taxing; rather, it’s the preparation and worry that gets to all of them.”

_What gets to you?_ Hecate wanted to ask, but instead she nodded her head.

“Were you intent on going somewhere before you played spy?” asked Ada, only this time a small smile crossed her face, an expression Hecate had come to learn meant she was more in a teasing mood.

Hecate tried not to smirk as she answered. “Yes, I’m in need of some replenishment for my examinations and I thought I’d gather a few things.”

“Would you like some company?” As Hecate considered the offer, Ada sighed and that same exhausted expression crossed her face. “I don’t want to get in the way, of course, I--”

“Yes,” stated Hecate simply. She didn’t need the help, as her task would be done in a matter of minutes, but she felt that perhaps Ada needed a moment to collect herself.

Ada looked a little surprised before she smiled gently and gestured toward Hecate’s original destination. “Lead the way.”

* * *

Hecate stood with the rest of the staff as they waved the girls off for the winter holidays. When the final group of girls mounted their brooms, Dimity turned toward her.

“Exciting holiday plans, HB?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. Despite her numerous requests for Dimity to drop the ridiculous nickname, it had stuck, much like Dimity herself. It seemed the more Hecate reacted to her presence with irritation, the more Dimity delighted in pushing her buttons. Though she had no experience with siblings, Hecate thought this might be what it was like to have one.

“I’m not sure we have the same definition of ‘exciting’.”

Dimity chuckled. “Probably not, but we do have our Yule staff night in a couple of weeks before we all break off.”

“More _bowling_ involved?” asked Hecate, and it took all her effort not to spit the words out.

Dimity shook her head. “No, I don’t get to plan this one -- that’s Miss Cackle’s honor.”

Hecate resisted the urge to turn toward Ada. “Well, that certainly sounds more promising.”

Dimity winked. “You just wait, HB, one of these days I’m going to get you to let loose a bit.”

Hecate tightened her grip on her arms. “I highly doubt that.”

Dimity crossed her own arms and mimicked Hecate’s stance. “Challenge accepted.”

Hecate wanted nothing more than to resist whatever that meant, but she knew her attempts would be futile. Determination and persistence were the defining characteristics of Dimity Drill and while Hecate knew it made her a more than adequate teacher, it also made her a nuisance of a colleague.

The last group of girls flew out of sight and most of the staff turned to go back into the castle. Alma turned and nodded toward Ada, who transferred away, and then she came to stand before Hecate.

“I understand you haven’t any plans over the holidays and wish to remain at Cackle’s?”

Hecate felt a small knot of dread in the pit her stomach. She knew it was customary for most of the staff to leave and visit family, but she had no desire to see her aunt and she hoped with the quiet, she could get some work done.

Hecate nodded. “Yes. Will that be a problem?”

Alma smiled and shook her head. “Of course not. I just thought you’d like to know you’ll be on your own around Yule. Ada and I have some family to visit, but she’ll be back a day or two before I will, so it won’t be too long.”

“I’m accustomed to spending time alone,” Hecate said. “Is there anything specific you or Miss Cackle need done in your absence?”

Alma tilted her head at the question. “What do you mean?”

Hecate worried for a moment she might have overstepped. “Just that, since I shall be here, if there’s anything that needs to be attended to, I’d like to help.”

Alma smiled, slow and easy. “You are kind to offer, Hecate, but please, I’d rather you just enjoy your holiday.”

Hecate nodded and Alma turned to make her way into the castle.

* * *

Hecate finished flipping her omelette as steps sounded in the corridor outside the kitchen. Hecate glanced up at the calendar on the wall and realized only a moment before she stuck her head in that this was the day Ada was scheduled to return.

Ada’s traveling cloak hung askew from her shoulder and her eyes were tired ( _always tired_ ) as she nodded with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Just wanted to pop in to say I’m here.”

Hecate nodded in response and indicated the plate in her hands. “Have you eaten?”

By the way Ada’s shoulders drooped and her bag almost fell out of her grip, Hecate could tell the answer was no. Hecate moved toward the table in the corner and set the plate down. She turned to look at Ada expectantly.

Ada blinked slowly. “I can’t just take your breakfast. I can grab something in a little while.”

Hecate was already summoning the ingredients for a second omelette. “Why would you do that when there is something already available?”

Ada hesitated behind the chair, looking at the plate as if it were the first sight of food she’d ever had. “Are you sure?”

Hecate poured her eggs into the skillet and clicked her fingers for a glass of orange juice and a tray for tea. “Yes.”

Ada raised her hand and sent her cloak, broom and bag away, revealing a deep blue oversized jumper with snowflakes enchanted to fall and a tight pair of black pants. The sight was endearing and alluring in equal measure. Hecate trained her eyes on her omelette.

She cleared her throat as the eggs started to bubble. “How was your flight?”

Ada popped a bite in her mouth and swallowed. “Uneventful.”

Hecate nodded as she finished, plated her own omelette, and joined Ada at the table. She couldn’t stop the thought that crossed her mind that this could have been their morning after, the morning she’d dare hoped for as she drifted off to sleep in Ada’s arms, one in which they would have continued their spirited discussion of the Craft before falling back into bed together.

She sighed and summoned a pot of coffee.

Ada let out an appreciative hum next to her. “Please don’t tell Miss Tapioca, but I think your cooking is far superior.”

The corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched up as she took a sip of coffee. “I’m sure even the most rudimentary of cooks can surpass what she attempts to pass off as food.”

Ada chuckled and her smile was wider as she took a sip of orange juice. “You might be right on that account. How was your holiday?”

“Productive. I’ve actually finished my work much earlier than I anticipated, so I’ve been reorganizing the potions supply closet.” Hecate knew how odd it sounded as it came out of her mouth, but she did so enjoy even the smallest tasks involved in both practicing and teaching the Craft.

“Sounds a much better time than my holiday,” commented Ada as her smile dimmed. She bit her lip and tilted her head. “May I ask you something?”

Laced in Ada’s tone was something that told her whatever might follow was significant in a way Hecate wasn’t sure she could handle, but Hecate had made her laugh and wanted so much to do so again. Anything to help relieve whatever burden Ada seemed to be carrying.

“Yes.”

“Do you find me too accommodating?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Ada sighed. “With the girls and the school. Please be honest. When you think of the skills you’ve seen in me as Deputy, do you find me lacking?”

_Not at all_ , she wanted to say, but she knew immediately that it would sound like the kind of too-quick answer from an obliging subordinate that rang hollow no matter the source, and Ada clearly wanted something more. She allowed herself a few moments of thought before she spoke.

“There are times when I know that I would have less patience than you do, and perhaps there are a few consequences I would make much more severe.” Ada’s face started to fall and Hecate resisted the urge to reach for her. She continued, “Even so, I have not observed you act in a manner I find in any way inappropriate. You are committed to the standards of this school, as well as to the promise to grow and shape fine witches. I do not think you lack any skill when it comes to being an exemplary Deputy.”

Ada stared at her for a few moments and Hecate worried that she said too much or that she’d been unintentionally offensive. Ada adjusted her spectacles and said quietly, “Honestly?”

Hecate nodded. “That is what you asked me to be and I was.”

Ada smiled, slow and soft. “Thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate felt her heart rate start to accelerate. It was the first time Ada had called her by her name and she’d never heard it sound so precious.

“You are more than welcome,” Hecate paused, unsure, but took a deep breath and added, “Ada.”

They finished their breakfast in companionable silence.

* * *

Term time came quickly after the holidays and Hecate was eager to have her days filled with teaching again. She felt herself ease better into the routine of Cackle’s this time around and apart from Dimity’s continued teasing, she was having a successful second term.

Sometime near Ada’s birthday (not that she was thinking of it, nor had she marked the date in her diary), she was called into a meeting with Alma and Ada.

Ada had her hands clasped in front of her as she stood next to Alma’s chair and wouldn’t meet Hecate’s eyes.

Hecate pressed her index fingers against her thumbs and knitted her eyebrows at Alma. “Is there something wrong?”

Alma smiled. “Quite the contrary. I’d invite you to sit, but I know you prefer to stand.” Hecate nodded slowly and Alma continued, “I’ve planned to retire after the next two terms, which of course means Miss Cackle will take over.”

“Yes,” replied Hecate, drawing out the word as if she were uncertain of why there needed to be a response.

“We’d originally planned on Miss Bat or Miss Merriweather to take over as Deputy, but Davina is not keen on the responsibility and Miss Merriweather apparently plans to leave when I do. I thought perhaps you might be interested in the position?”

Hecate widened her eyes. “Me?”

Alma nodded. “Yes. You are an exceptional educator, despite your brief time as one here and at your last post. You’ve the administrative skills to handle the task and I think you and Ada would work well together.”

Hecate glanced over at Ada, who still wouldn’t look up from her hands. She took a deep breath. “May I have some time to consider it?”

Alma nodded. “Of course.”

There was a hurried knock at the door and Alma clicked her fingers to open it and revealed a very muddy Marguerite. “Mrs. Cackle, there’s something going on in the broomstick shed and Miss Drill is hanging from a tree and there’s mud being flung from all directions and--”

Alma nodded. “All right, all right, let’s go have a look.” She nodded toward Hecate and put her hand on Marguerite to transfer them both.

Hecate and Ada stood in silence for a few moments before Ada spoke.

“Before you ask, I didn’t know until this morning.”

Hecate nodded slowly and gripped the back of chair she’d elected not to sit in. She took a deep breath. “Do you agree?”

Ada finally looked up at her. “What?”

“That I’d make an acceptable Deputy?”

Ada ducked her head slightly. “I’ve thought it from the beginning of your year here. I had wondered if that was part of why Mother hired you.”

“But do you think it's a good idea? Would you,” she paused and tried to think of the best way to word her question, “ _could_ you work with me as your Deputy?”

Ada lifted her shoulders in a shrug. “I don’t know.” She moved to stand in front of the fireplace and shook her head. “Please don’t misunderstand, I think you’d make a fine Deputy, probably the best we’ve ever had. I just didn’t know,” She sighed and adjusted her spectacles. “I’d expected she’d retire soon, and I knew I’d take over for her, but I honestly thought I had more time.”

Hecate crossed her arms and angled herself toward Ada. “You still have a year.”

Ada nodded slowly. “But is it enough?”

Hecate dropped her arms and moved to stand opposite Ada in front of the fire.”When I,” she began, keeping her tone slow and even, “when I told you over holiday that I didn’t believe you lacked any skill in being an exemplary Deputy, I meant it.” Ada turned from the fire to look up at her and Hecate ignored the hammering in her heart as she continued. “I think you will make a fine Headmistress, Ada.”

Ada blinked a few times, her eyes shining. “Truly?”

“Yes,” replied Hecate as her fingers twitched with the urge to brush Ada’s cheeks. She smirked slightly as she crossed her arms again. “Are you positive you’re willing to take me on as Deputy? I’m not very personable and I’ve been told my standards are impossible.”

Ada chuckled softly and crossed her own arms. “I think you’ll be just fine. We may need to work on your responses for parents evening,” Hecate cringed as she remembered the pile of complaints she’d received from parents that refused to see reason. Ada continued, “but as you said, we still have a year.”

She moved a little closer and opened her mouth to say something when another person materialized in the room. They both turned and Hecate did a double take, certain she must be hallucinating, until the woman sneered and her resemblance to Ada was less apparent.

“Well met, sister.” The woman bowed and turned toward Hecate with a smile, far from kind. “And who might this be?”

“Well met, sister,” replied Ada with no small amount of exasperation.  “Hecate Hardbroom, meet my sister: Agatha Cackle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all still enjoying this. I also hope you like that this is two days earlier than the two week mark :) If you have a minute, don't hesitate to let me know what you think.


	3. Whirling Like a Pirouette

> _Pour my tea, pour my thoughts_
> 
> _Into separate beds_
> 
> _Spilling out into clouds,_
> 
> **_Whirling like a pirouette_ **

"Pirouette"~Made in Heights

To say that Ada hadn’t expected Agatha’s visit was an understatement. She hadn’t shared a birthday celebration with Ada in the last fifteen years, yet here her sister stood, acting as though her presence was perfectly commonplace.

Agatha waved a hand in Ada’s direction. “Oh, do _try_ to look happy to see me, Ada. Those frown lines are setting in at an alarming rate. You should try a glamor every now and then.”

Ada sighed and Hecate looked as if she might transfer at any minute. “I’m not _un_ happy, Agatha; it’s just that Miss Hardbroom and I were in the middle of something.”

Agatha raised her eyebrows. “Hmm, and what was it exactly?”

Hecate’s eyes snapped up. “School matters. I should go, Miss Cackle.” She raised her hand.

“We’ll talk later?” asked Ada and hoped Hecate could hear the apology in her voice. Hecate gave a slight nod and disappeared.

Agatha licked her lips. “I’d heard that Mother hired a new Potions Mistress, but I wasn’t expecting someone so enticing.”

 _Stay away from her_ , thought Ada before she internally chided herself. Hecate could very well take care of herself. She shook her head. “Why are you here, Agatha?”

Agatha pouted. “It’s almost our birthday, sister, I thought you might like to spend it together.”

Ada crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. “I would have liked spending it together many times over the last few years, but you’ve yet to show any interest.” Ada tilted her head and added, “Why the sudden change?”

Agatha shrugged and moved to their mother’s desk. “Oh, I just thought with Mother retiring, you may need an extra set of hands.”

Ada opened her mouth to respond just as Alma materialized in the office. She adjusted her spectacles and paused to take in Agatha. She had a look she often did with Agatha, as if anticipating a blow. Ada watched Agatha stiffen slightly under her gaze and felt the sympathy she always did for her sister who was forever presumed guilty whether or not she’d done anything to deserve the accusation. (In Alma’s defense, Agatha’s last visit had been in response to her near-banishment from the magical community due to infractions against the Code.)

“Agatha, dear, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

The way Alma hung on ‘pleasure’ as if it were anything but made Ada’s stomach turn. Times like these she felt thirteen again, wanting to speed up time to avoid screaming matches between her family members.

Agatha smiled and sidled up to Ada to link their arms together. “Well, it is almost our birthday. I thought we’d have a celebration. Perhaps invite a few friends, the staff?”

Alma tilted her head and looked toward Ada. “Is that something you’d like?”

Ada felt Agatha squeeze her arm, a leftover practice from childhood that urged her to say ‘yes.’ Ada had hoped she could spend this year locked in her room with cake, trying not to think of Hecate (as futile as that seemed). She twitched her lips into a small smile. As ever, it was easier just to agree.

“It sounds like fun.” _And trouble_.

Agatha gave her another squeeze, lighter this time. “Saturday evenings still a good time for staff nights?”

Alma looked between them, then nodded. “Yes, and conveniently we didn’t have much planned.”

“Perfect,” commented Agatha as she sat and summoned Alma’s tea tray. “Tea, anyone?”

* * *

Ada approached the Great Hall, steeling herself to paint on her ever present smile and good nature. Agatha had a habit of disrupting it, or making Ada question whether or not she was truly up for the responsibility she claimed here. She still remembered Agatha’s words from last Yule:

_“Are you sure you can do it, sister? You’ve never really been known for your firm hand.”_

_Ada sighed and shook her head. “You’ve never even seen me teach, Agatha.”_

_Agatha shrugged. “Still, are you certain you’re ready? Honestly, Ada, I’m only thinking of you. As your sister, I care about you. If it’s too much,only say the word and I’d be proud to run Cackle’s.”_

“Good evening, Miss Cackle.”

Ada turned and smiled at her pupil. “Good evening, Marguerite. It’s good to see you clean and ship shape again.”

Marguerite beamed and Ada was glad to have helped put that smile there. As she neared the dinner table, Hecate turned slightly so Ada could slide into her seat. Ada nodded her thanks and was reminded of Hecate’s encouraging words from earlier.

Hecate had proved a rather exceptional teacher, if a little rigid from time to time. Ada wasn’t at all surprised to hear her mother proclaim her intent to make her Deputy and as they sat there, waiting for her mother and dinner to arrive, Ada wondered what it might be like just the two of them at the helm, guiding the school into the next century or so.

It was comforting, really, to have Hecate. She was quick and efficient in ways Ada could never manage and despite everything else they had between them, her support in professional regard was invaluable. It was something Ada reminded herself of when thoughts of _that evening_ crept into her daydreams. It was better this way. She had to keep telling herself that to chase away the memory of Hecate’s fingertips and the glorious sounds of her sighs.

It didn’t work as often as she’d like.   

Dimity, Davina, and the rest of the staff soon walked or transferred in and her mother was quick behind them. Once dinner began, Alma whispered. “I don’t know why she’s here, but I don’t have a good feeling about it.”

Ada felt that churning in her stomach resurface and didn’t have the energy tonight to play go between with her mother and sister. “Can we talk about this some other time?”

Alma nodded slowly and Ada was surprised at how soon she agreed. She’d take her small victories where she could get them.

The tension of her sister’s visit and her mother’s announcement eased slightly as she lost herself to the excited hum of the students and the lively conversation of her colleagues. She didn’t contribute much, but she managed to laugh in all the appropriate places and not spend too long in her own head. She’d suspected no one was the wiser.  

As dessert was being served, Hecate whispered. “Are you all right?”

 _No_ , she thought. “I’m fine. A little tired perhaps.”

Hecate flexed her fingers before she placed her spoon atop her plate and turned to actually look at Ada. It was difficult sometimes to see the care in Hecate’s eyes when she glanced at her, only because it appeared later in Ada’s dreams with an altogether different motive.

“Would you like to join me after rounds?”

Ada tilted her head. It was rare that Hecate was the one to extend an invitation to spend time together and Ada knew she was probably less successfully convincing in her attempt to appear all right if such an occurrence were taking place. She almost said no, but she did want to discuss a few things so found herself nodding instead.

“Yes, would you like to go to your classroom?”

Neither one of them ever talked about why their rooms were a bad idea, but Ada wished she could think of a more personal place. At least Hecate was strict enough that they didn’t risk being interrupted if they used her classroom.

“I, uh, well, I was wondering if…”

Ada turned fully to her then and Hecate was fiddling with her napkin. She knitted her eyebrows. “Hecate?”

Hecate let out a breath and met her eyes. “Do you think we might go to the gardens?”

The suggestion surprised Ada, save for a brief time before winter holidays they hadn’t met outside, and it wasn’t necessarily warm enough yet, but she wondered if Hecate longed for a place a little less generic than a classroom as well.

“Of course, I’ll bring extra warming potions.”

Hecate shook her head. “I can take care of that.”

* * *

Ada transferred to Hecate’s portion of the gardens and rewarmed her shawl. She wished Spring would stop taking its precious time, because the moon was lovely that evening and if not for the chill, it might be perfect.

Hecate appeared a moment later and handed a small potion and blanket to Ada. “The potion should last long enough, but I have extras.”

Ada nodded and drank it, the effect like the spread of a warm cup of tea. She smiled. “Thank you, and the blanket?”

Hecate looked down at it as if she just remembered she had it and handed it to Ada. “Oh, in case you wished to sit.”

Ada waved her hand and set the blanket on the clearest patch of grass and eased down on it, grateful Hecate had thought of a warming spell for the blanket too. Hecate hesitated near the edge.

Ada folded her hand in her lap as she peered up at Hecate. “Would you like to sit as well?” It felt odd giving Hecate permission to use her own possession, but Ada had known her long enough to know she wouldn’t admit to needing something as mundane as the chance to sit down.

Hecate considered a moment then planted herself on the furthest edge. Ada almost commented that she wouldn’t bite, but thought better of it. She waited for Hecate to speak, but she remained quiet, poised on the edge of the blanket, staring up at the moon.

Ada cleared her throat. “Is becoming Deputy what you envisioned?”

Hecate startled slightly and turned toward her. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s just, I was wondering, if leadership was a goal of yours. I know how much you respect the Craft and want to ensure its foundations are upheld, but when you decided to become a teacher, did you want to become Deputy or Headmistress?”

Hecate looked down at her folded hands. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure how long I might remain a teacher,” she sighed and wrung her hands, “though not for lack of want. I enjoy instruction, but it’s never been easy for me to _fit_ , I suppose.” She looked back up at the moon. “It’s part of why I was surprised when Alma mentioned naming me.”

Ada nodded. “It isn’t the easiest position to manage. I’ll understand if you decide not to. ”

Hecate turned quickly. “Why would I do that?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “You told Mother you needed to think about it.”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, but that was more in effort to not seem eager.” She squeezed her hands. “I have a habit of that.”

 _I remember,_ thought Ada. Then she nodded. “It’s not the worst habit. So you can see yourself at Cackle’s for a while?”

 _With me_ , she wanted to add, but knew how ridiculous it would sound. She worried more than she liked to admit that Hecate might decide Cackle’s was not somewhere she’d like to stay.

“I,” Hecate cleared her throat and looked back up at the moon, “I could.”

“Well, we are better for it,” commented Ada and then added, “and for what it’s worth, I think you’d make a fine Headmistress one day as well.”

Hecate turned and looked at her for a long moment. “It’s worth a great deal.”

Ada ducked her head slightly and smoothed out a portion of the blanket. “I suppose we should discuss what you might like to see going forward in terms of protocol or curricula.”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, I’d like that.”

Ada leaned forward a little and raised her knuckle to adjust her spectacles. “Tell me your ideas.”  

* * *

Ada pulled her shawl tight across her shoulders and breathed out slowly as she hesitated outside of the small meeting room they often used for staff nights. She’d reconsidered coming a dozen times. She knew Agatha would delight in not having to share attention and there was a list of things she’d rather be doing. She brushed and straightened the purple dress that had been a gift from her Aunt Gertrude, a magical seamstress in Wales. It was one of her favorites, as there was a black cat that played with a ball across the bottom.

“Good evening,” came a quiet voice from behind her.

She turned to see Hecate in the same plain dress she often wore, but with lipstick slightly brighter than usual. She ran her thumbs against her index fingers at her sides.

Ada smiled. “Good evening, Hecate.” She gestured toward the door. “Are you coming in?”

Hecate’s hands stilled. “I wasn’t sure if you, if you truly wanted--”

“Oh,” said Ada. Of course it might be awkward, uncomfortable even, for Hecate. “I’d understand if you rather not, but I’d appreciate the company. My sister can be a handful.”

Hecate hesitated a moment before she snapped her fingers and opened the door. She nodded toward Ada. “After you.”

Ada ignored the desire that curled in the pit of her stomach that wished they were in front of a different door.

“Ada!” shouted Davina, who transferred from her spot across the room to Ada and Hecate. She nodded toward Hecate and took Ada’s arm. “You may want to convince your mother not to turn your sister into a pig, though I can’t say I blame her.”

Ada sighed and arched an eyebrow up at Hecate as if to say _See?_ Hecate tilted her head in acknowledgement. “Davina, I think perhaps you should suggest my mother retire to a corner of the room with you and Hazel. My sister can occupy a different corner perhaps?”

Davina patted her arm. “Good idea, dear.” She transferred back to Alma.

Ada sighed as she looked back at Hecate. “If you want to escape, I’ll understand.”

Hecate’s mouth twitched up into the ghost of a smile. “Why don’t I get you something to drink?”

Ada smiled back. “Thank you.”

Hecate walked toward the small bar Dimity set up and though Ada couldn’t hear them, she could tell by Hecate’s expression that she wasn’t a fan of whatever Dimity was suggesting. She could tell from their first exchange on Selection Day that their banter would provide her endless amusement in the coming years. It made her chuckle as she walked toward the small group that formed around her sister.

Agatha smiled as she saw her and flung her arms around her. Ada could smell traces of fire whiskey on her breath. “Happy Birthday, sister.”

Ada hugged her back. “Happy Birthday.”

Agatha pulled back and grabbed her hand and Ada forgot for a moment that they rarely shared such causal affection. “You must speak with Frederich and Lydia. They’ve come in from Leicester.”

Ada nodded toward them when they approached. “Well met.”

Lydia squeezed her arm. “Ada, it’s been years. How are you?”

Ada smiled. Lydia was one of a few of Agatha’s friends that she could stand for more than a few minutes. “I’m fine, how are you? How is business?”

Lydia beamed. “I’ve never been better. Business is fantastic; we found a new broom maker and his designs are incredible. He’s really launching a new age of flying.”

Hecate appeared next to Ada and handed her a glass of wine. “Is there something amiss with the old way?”

Lydia knitted her eyebrows. “And you are?”

Agatha chuckled at Lydia’s look. “Lydia, this is Hecate Hardbroom. She’s one for tradition, I hear.” Agatha winked at Hecate and Ada lost the small bit of excitement she’d had when Agatha took her hand. Hecate stiffened next to her and Ada resisted the urge to give her arm a reassuring pat.

“There’s nothing wrong with tradition,” offered Ada before she nodded her thanks to Hecate as she took her drink, “but I would like to hear about this innovation.”

Agatha rolled her eyes and stumbled slightly. “Oh, come now sister, let’s do something a bit more exciting. I’ve been practicing knife throwing, would you like to volunteer as target?”

Ada raised her eyebrows at her. “When you’re two sheets to the wind and feeling adventurous? No thank you.”

Friedrich winked, his slow smile making Ada uncomfortable. “How about a little fun, Ada?”

Agatha laughed as she threw an arm around him. “Oh, our dear sweet _Ada_ ,” her voice hanging on Ada’s name in much the same way as she now hung on to Friedrich, “wouldn’t know fun, are you kidding? She told me she’d go out with a woman a year ago and just spent the whole evening on a bar stool drowning her sorrows.”

Ada heard Hecate take in a sharp breath and she pinned her sister with a glare. “You know, I’d appreciate if you didn’t share such things in front of my colleagues.”

Agatha shook her head. “Live a little, sister.” She summoned another shot of firewhiskey and tilted her head at Ada’s attire. “Honestly, Ada, you should really update your fashion choices. I swear you nabbed that shawl from Granny Cackle’s closet.”

It was enough that she had to attend a party she hadn’t wanted and pretend she might enjoy herself while her mother seethed in some corner, enough that Agatha always seemed to delight so much in insulting her, but she wouldn’t stay and put herself through this misery just to please a sister who would never appreciate it.

“If you’ll excuse me.” And Ada transferred out, not even stopping to catch her wrap as it slipped from her shoulders.

* * *

Ada sat curled up in her armchair and looked out her window at the moon. She sighed at the thought of how quickly an encounter with her sister could rattle her. She knew where it stemmed from, but she couldn’t let go of the hope that somewhere there might be a change, a shift toward a relationship that moved past her sister’s resentment.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she unfolded slowly as she rose to answer it. Hecate stood on the other side, her posture as stiff as ever, but her hands held Ada’s forgotten wrap in a gentle grip. She offered it to her once the door opened.

“I believe you misplaced something.”

Ada smiled and reached for it. She felt a flip in her stomach as her fingers brushed Hecate’s. “Thank you.”

Hecate nodded as she let go of the wrap and her hands returned to her sides. She hesitated a moment before she added, “I hope the chill wasn’t too much.”

Ada shook her head. “A bit of cold every once in a while is hardly unwelcome.” She peered down at her garment and shook her head, Agatha’s earlier comment creeping into the moment. “Perhaps it is a bit old fashioned.”

Hecate considered her, her gaze almost affectionate. “Old fashioned is not necessarily a bad trait, especially for a garment that provides some warmth.”

Ada studied her a moment before she nodded slowly and gestured toward her room. “Won’t you come in?”

Hecate’s eyes widened and her fingers twitched at her side. “I’m not, ah, not sure that’s--”

Realization dawned on Ada and she shook her head, embarrassed she’d missed how the invitation could be read. “Oh no, I apologize, that sounded...” She cleared her throat. “I needed to talk. Would you be all right going somewhere with me?”

Hecate relaxed a little as Ada clicked her fingers to close her door. “Of course.”

Ada nodded and transferred them both to an empty classroom in the north wing. She cast a silencing spell near the door but made no move to lock it, as she didn’t want Hecate to feel obligated to stay.

Hecate inclined her head to the lock and Ada smiled.

“No one should disturb us; the room hasn’t been used for years.”

Hecate nodded, snapped her fingers to lock the door, then clasped her hands behind her back. “What is it you needed to discuss?”

Ada unfolded her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders, noticing a draft that hadn’t been present in her warm room. “Agatha and I used to be close as children, until she went to _Wormwood’s,_ and ever since then it’s this endless competition.”

Hecate crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Ada took it as encouragement to continue. “That night, a year ago, I went to _Tabitha’s_ initially just to prove her wrong. I’m not proud that there’s still a part of me that delights in doing so, but when I walked in there, it became about something else. Here I’m a Cackle, almost a Headmistress, and some days it feels as if that’s all I’ll ever be. But that night, I needed to be different. I wanted to be a woman in search of something and I didn’t expect--”

Hecate drew in a sharp breath and Ada paused and peered up at her. “I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable, but I wanted you to understand why I didn’t tell her.”

Hecate took a moment and loosened her grip on her arms, her face relaxing into the one she usually wore in the evenings with Ada. She still stood straight and her lips were set in their signature straight line, but her eyes were soft and her shoulders slightly slumped. “And why is that?”

Ada shook her head and pulled her shawl tight. “As I told you before, it was,” she sighed and moved to lean against the wall, “it was the best night I’d had in years and I didn’t want her to ruin it. I didn’t want to treat it like it was some prize to be won. I didn’t want to,” she paused and thought _I didn’t want to taint the memory of you,_ but instead she said, “to have something so special be picked apart by her. So I lied about it.”

Hecate nodded slowly and dropped her arms. She moved closer to Ada but still kept a few inches between them. She raised a hand as if to touch Ada, but then lowered it again. “You’ve made clear how you feel about that night and you owe me no explanations.”

Ada nodded and lifted a hand toward Hecate’s arm, ready to back away at any sign that her touch might be unwelcome. Instead Hecate angled her arm toward her and almost leaned into Ada’s palm when she finally touched her.

The corners of Ada’s mouth twitched into a small smile. “It’s just I feel because I left, you need--”

Hecate shook her head and placed her hand over Ada’s. “I have all I need.”

Ada felt her heart leap to her throat at the touch and nodded. It would be so simple, so easy to reach up and kiss Hecate. And she wanted it, the memory of the same night exactly one year ago screamed that she could have it, but there was so much more now. There was risk and rules and Ada hadn’t asked the kindness of Hecate’s ear to take advantage.

She allowed herself a small squeeze to Hecate’s arm at which Hecate’s lips curled into that simple smirk that made Ada’s heart sing. “Thank you.”

Hecate nodded, lowered her hand, and took a step back. “I heard your mother mention something when I went to get a drink.” She paused and focused on the wall behind Ada. “Is it, is it true that you’ve promised to run the school together?”

There was a slight quiver in her voice as she asked it.

Ada shook her head. “It was the promise of a child; I’m not sure it holds up. Not to mention, Agatha would actually have to qualify to teach at least and the last time I saw her, she had no aspirations to do so. It’s more likely she’ll forget in a few months and move on to the next shiny endeavor that calls to her.”

Hecate gave a small nod and looked down at her. “So you haven’t changed your mind?”

It stunned Ada from time to time how much Hecate couldn’t see her own worth. She was one of the most gifted educators Ada had ever encountered and proudly wore her accomplishments. But there were moments like this one where Ada thought Hecate doubted herself good enough to teach even the most rudimentary of spells.

Ada tilted her head up at her and smiled. “And deny myself the adventure of running this school with you, Miss Hardbroom?”

Hecate’s mouth twitched into the smallest hint of a smile. She clasped her hands behind her back again and ducked her head a little as her gaze drifted to Ada’s shoulder. “I, uh,” she cleared her throat, “I have a gift for you.”

Ada raised her eyebrows. “You do?”

Hecate lifted her right hand and summoned a large tome. She handed it to Ada without meeting her eyes.

Ada gasped as she read the title. “ _Foundations of Spellcraft_ by Antigone Basil?” She ran a finger reverently over the title. “But this is--”

“Out of print?”

Ada nodded slowly.

Hecate shrugged. “I have a colleague at Pendulum's  _Rare Books in Craft Education_ and he tracked it down for me.”

Ada clutched the book to her chest. “I’ve only ever read excerpts.”

“I remember,” confessed Hecate quietly and it hit Ada when exactly she’d mentioned it.

Ada bit her lip and released it slowly, looking from the book to Hecate. “But it must have cost a fortune, I couldn’t possibly--”

Hecate finally met her eyes. “You don’t want it?”

Ada sighed. “Of course I want it, but you don’t have to spend so much on me, I don’t deserve--”

“I’m unaccustomed to celebrating birthdays. My aunt found it a waste of time,” Hecate’s brow furrowed as if Ada could have found some fault with her while she’d given such a generous gift, “but from what I understand, gifts are more about whether or not you desire them, not their monetary worth.”

Hecate, whose very company was a gift, had gone out of her way to find something Ada had mentioned when they were strangers, had carried that knowledge for a year. Hecate had done this amazing thing and just for her, just to _please_ her. A rush of affection ran through Ada at an intensity she was afraid to name. Ada couldn’t help herself as she reached up to kiss her. Hecate leaned down to meet her then turned her head and Ada’s lips landed on her cheek. She felt Hecate slightly press toward her and she lingered a moment before she pulled away.  

Hecate took a deep breath and crossed her arms. Ada could see her trying to create more distance, to pull in, and she suddenly felt that she’d overstepped, that she’d betrayed everything they’d tried to build in the last year.

“Goodness, Hecate, I, I shouldn’t have,”

Hecate held up a slightly shaky hand. “Ada, please, please don’t--”

“You must hate me.”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “Hate you?” She dropped her arms and brought a hand up to Ada’s, then reconsidered and covered her own arm with it. “It’s your birthday and you were grateful?” Ada nodded and Hecate continued, “It’s nothing, Ada. You don’t have to, to torture yourself over it.”

Ada sighed. “It’s not why I asked you up here.”

Hecate sighed in return and her mouth twitched up into a soft smirk. “I know.” She tightened her crossed arms and backed away a good distance. She nodded, her tone even and measured. “This doesn’t change anything.”

Ada tilted her head. “It doesn’t?”

Hecate turned to look past Ada’s shoulder. “You are still planning on taking over as Headmistress and I still want to be your Deputy. That is our plan, correct?”

Ada nodded slowly. “Yes, yes it is.”

Hecate nodded and gestured toward Ada’s book. “Might I borrow it some time?”

Ada looked down at her book, having forgotten it was in her hands. She lifted it up in acknowledgement. “Of course.”

“Happy Birthday, Ada.”

Ada smiled. “Thank you, Hecate. For the company and,” she held up the book, “for the gift.”

Hecate gave a stiff nod, but her eyes were soft as she lifted her hand to transfer.

* * *

Ada considered sending her mother a maglet message the next morning feigning illness, but she knew if she did, Alma would read right through the lie and come find her. Not to mention, If Agatha were able to pull herself out of bed, Ada didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of thinking she had bested her.

The girls were chatting quietly as she walked into the Great Hall, their usual excitement subdued as it often was Sunday mornings. Ada thought it might have something to do with the knowledge lessons would start again the following morning and the weekend break would soon come to a close. She almost stopped short when she noticed the only other adult in the room.

Hecate sat perched in her usual space and it wasn’t until Ada saw her that she realized some part of her thought Hecate would have disappeared in the night, the kiss Ada had given her (as small as it was) being a good reason to vanish. Hecate didn’t look up at her but did make room for Ada to sit.

“Good morning,” greeted Ada, cautiously, worried now that any misstep might still cause Hecate to flee.

“Good morning,” said Hecate slowly.

Some part of Ada screamed to leave it at that, to take Hecate’s lead and pretend as if she hadn’t caused a shift the night before. Unfortunately, her mouth did not listen.

“I’m sorry about--”

Hecate’s hand tightened around her coffee mug and she took a breath before she extracted her fingers with great effort and flexed. “Ada, please. I’ve told you, there’s nothing to--”

“Good morning, Ada, Miss Hardbroom,” greeted Miss Merriweather as she took her usual seat on the other side of Hecate.

Ada managed a smile while Hecate remained silent. Soon half the staff (no doubt the other half still hungover from the evening before) made their way in. Ada was surprised to see her mother not materialize after a few moments and Miss Tapioca explained that she’d elected to have breakfast in her room. Thus, the responsibility of signalling the beginning of the meal fell to Ada and though she’d done it a few times before, the significance that it would soon be a regular occurrence froze her in a way it never had.

She didn’t know how long she sat before Davina whispered, “Ada, dear, are you all right?”

 _No_ , she wanted to answer her old teacher, _far from it_. She shook her head and her vision cleared to see the sea of expectant glances from her students and kitchen staff alike. She nodded and Miss Tapioca served her oatmeal.

“I’m fine,” she stated, hoping that if she said it enough, she might be able to convince herself of it.   

* * *

Ada transferred to the hallway near Hecate’s rooms and sighed. She’d probably be frustrated that Ada had to miss their usual Sunday evening meeting to review reports. Hecate valued her precious sleep and as much as she respected Ada, she did not respond well to being awakened. Ada had even intended on coming early to apologize for her comment at breakfast, but she’d been stopped by a few too many student crises.

Ada rounded the corner and froze at the sight outside of Hecate’s doorway. Agatha leaned against it and brought a hand up to Hecate’s hair. Anger like slow boiling water started to run through Ada’s veins and she did her best to quiet her magic in its attempt to rise up and fight.  Ada watched Hecate’s shoulders slump as Agatha spoke.

“I know what you want and I could give it to you.” Agatha changed her clothes into one of Ada’s favorite pink blouses and a skirt of hers. Hecate jumped and Agatha moved closer. “What? I thought you might like this.”

“I, I,”

Agatha smiled, a poor imitation of Ada. “You don’t have to talk. What I have in mind doesn’t require words.”

Ada felt tears well up in her eyes and turned, raising her hand to transfer. It wasn’t as if she had a claim, any right to be jealous. Hecate was a grown woman and their boundaries were set, but for Agatha to use their similarity in likeness when Ada knew once she had been wanted by Hecate tore at her insides in the worst way. She closed her eyes and disappeared.

If she’d waited another moment, she would have seen Hecate turn and slam the door in Agatha’s face.

* * *

Hecate appeared in Ada’s office and tilted her head in greeting. “You needed something, Miss Cackle?”

Ada had never felt her formal address hurt as much as it did coming out of Hecate’s mouth. That’s all she was: _Miss Cackle_ , soon to be Headmistress. Hope for more was not only foolish but impossible.

She waved her hand and the pile of summaries she’d meant to deliver the night before materialized on her desk. “I apologize that they’re a day late.”

Hecate nodded. “It’s fine.” She clicked her fingers, sending the stack to her office and hesitated before she said softly, “I waited up for you.”

Ada adjusted her spectacles. “Did you?” She tried her best to look uninterested, but the way Hecate tilted her head and crossed her arms, she knew she was failing.

“Have I done something to upset you?”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Why would you ask that?”

Hecate took a deep breath. “Because you normally send a message if you’re not going to--”

Ada shook her head. “You haven’t done anything, Hecate. I think you would have been busy had I come by. Anyway, your time is your own in the evenings.”

Hecate arched an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Ada sighed and crossed her arms. “I want to make it perfectly clear that I know I have no right to meddle in your personal affairs and you are free to pursue a relationship with anyone of your choosing.”

Hecate opened and closed her mouth a few times before she stared at Ada as if she’d completely lost her sanity. “What are you talking about? I haven’t--”

Ada held up a hand. “You do not need to explain anything to me. It’s just that I saw Agatha last night and I didn’t want,” Ada lowered her hand and turned away, “I didn’t want you to think I was attempting to stand in your way.”

Hecate shook her head. “You saw me and--”

Ada turned around and gestured toward some reports on her desk. “I have some things to look over before our debriefing later. I just wanted to hand you last week’s summaries and,” she cleared her throat, “and clear up the other matter.”

Hecate opened her mouth to say something else but a knock at the door interrupted her and Agatha walked through. Ada felt her stomach plummet.

Agatha gave Hecate a long look then glanced at Ada. “I thought we might have tea, sister.”

Ada took a deep breath. “I’m afraid I can’t, I have--”

Agatha shook her head and smiled toward Hecate. “I think you’re going to want to hear what I have to discuss.”

Hecate stared at Agatha for a moment before she turned to Ada. “I shall see you later, Miss Cackle.”

Ada nodded as Hecate took her leave. Agatha whistled once Hecate disappeared. “You know it’s always the quiet ones that are the most fun.”

Ada rolled her eyes and summoned her tea set, moving toward the armchairs in her office. “What does that mean?”

Agatha quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, you don’t know? I had a little fun with your Potions Mistress last night?”

Ada wouldn’t let her do this. She wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of gloating. She took a sip of tea and shrugged. “Good for you then.”

Agatha tilted her head. “Oh come now, sister, you don’t want to know all of the lovely kinky things your Miss Hardbroom is into?”

 _I have some ideas_ , she thought. “I’d rather not.”

Agatha continued, ignoring Ada as she always did. “All sorts of things in her room that would make you faint at the sight. She is awfully quiet though. It was a little eerie.”

Ada turned and knitted her eyebrows. “Quiet?”

Agatha nodded and gave a smug shrug. “Hardly made a sound the whole time.”

There was something about that shrug that reminded Ada of the time Agatha had tried to convince her she’d slept with Mona the night before her wedding. All of Agatha’s details fell apart when Mona returned from her honeymoon and Ada had awkwardly but successfully been able to inquire about it.

Ada couldn’t resist a dig. “Perhaps you weren’t as good as you thought?”

Agatha rolled her eyes. “Or all that’s under all that ice is more ice.”

 _Or you’re lying_ , she thought, but she’d seen it. The way Agatha was practically in Hecate’s door and the fact that Hecate hadn’t cast her out.

“Are you staying for the week?” asked Ada, hoping the conversation about Hecate would end.

“No, I’m off this morning. In fact,” she paused and checked her watch, “I should be going.”

“Oh,” commented Ada. As much as she was thrilled she wouldn’t have to spend more time hearing her sister brag about shagging a woman she couldn’t stop thinking of, she had hoped for more time with her. “Will we see you again soon?”  

Agatha shrugged and stood. “I suppose we’ll see how things go with Mother’s retirement. My offer still stands, you know.”

Ada stood as well and managed a smile. “I’ll let you know.”

“Get out every now and then, Ada. You look so tired,” said Agatha and for a moment Ada thought she might see genuine care in her eyes.

“I’ll do my best,” said Ada as she leaned forward and kissed Agatha’s cheek. “Have a safe flight.”

Agatha nodded and transferred. Ada sighed into the silent office.

* * *

At lunch, Hecate was quiet, more so than usual, and Ada wondered if she was worried now that Ada knew she’d slept with Agatha or if she was ashamed that she’d responded to Agatha using Ada’s likeness. Ada wanted to be angry, but if she had Hecate, or anyone who might remind her of Hecate waiting, wanting and available, she wasn’t confident she could make a different decision.

Except.

Ada knew she’d probably think the whole time about the Hecate she truly wanted. The one who lurked in corners, struggled to speak to parents and brought out excellence in unsuspecting students. Hecate didn’t fool Ada one bit with all of the extra detention for struggling students who started to do remarkably better after a week of afternoons practicing in Hecate’s classroom. She knew Hecate was selective in her praise and not altogether good at giving it ( _You are adequate_ was not the compliment Hecate thought it was), but she was gifted and capable. Ada felt privileged to witness the well rounded educator that Hecate would become with time and practice.

Which was why it was better they remain as they are, why if nothing else, having the ability to work with Hecate was enough. It was the reason she’d tried to let Hecate know she understood. That if she was truly her friend (as she hoped they were becoming), she wouldn’t stand in the way of anything Hecate wanted. She hoped they could move past the awkwardness of that morning and leaned over to talk to Hecaste.

“Would you be interested in tea after my two o’clock lesson?”

She knew Hecate had a free period and often secluded herself in her classroom but there was a need to reconnect, to assure Hecate she knew the boundaries.

Hecate dropped her fork and turned to her. “This afternoon?”

Ada nodded. “Unless you’re busy, I understand if you can’t.”

Hecate leaned forward to neatly arrange her cutlery and shook her head. “No, it’s not--” she sighed and stared out at the sea of students. “I think, well I was hoping to discuss something anyway.”

Ada cleared her throat. “Perfect.”      

* * *

Ada felt marginally better after lunch and prepared for her lesson. As the girls filed in, they chatted over a planned witch ball game later and it made Ada smile. The sun was finally out that day and it reminded Ada that eventually afternoons would be spent in the sunshine. She wondered briefly if Hecate might be up for a walk around the gardens once they’d had their talk.

She began her lesson teaching tenets of battle spells and while she hadn’t planned to offer a practice demonstration, Elena Hazelwood proved the need for one. While reading aloud she directed a lightning bolt toward Hestia Misthaven. Hestia raised her hand to stop it but it grew as it moved toward her. Ada stepped in just in time to take the brunt of the spell before yelling at the girls to run and get help.

They ran and transferred respectively, save for Hestia who knelt by Ada’s side and tried to heal her.

Ada took a deep breath around the piercing pain in her chest. “No, dear, don’t try.”

Hestia’s eyes were frantic as she stared down at Ada. “But Miss Cackle, you saved me.”

Ada smiled weakly. “Of course,” she coughed and felt the spell tighten in her chest and stomach. “No, go with the others, I--” the spell reached her throat and Ada started to gasp.

Hestia screamed and Ada could faintly hear alarms and someone’s voice shouting instructions. She shut her eyes against the pain and felt a pair of arms lift her before she completely blacked out.  

* * *

Ada opened her eyes slowly, shadows and a warm yellow glow all she could make out. She lifted her fingers to summon her spectacles and realized she was too weak to do so. A hand came to cover her own and her spectacles materialized on her face.  Her vision cleared and she stared into the eyes of her mother.

Alma stroked her forehead and gave her a weary smile. “You gave everyone quite a fright, dear one.”

Ada swallowed against the sandpaper feeling in her mouth and Alma handed her a glass of water as she slowly managed to partially sit up. She took a sip and asked, “How long have I been asleep?”

Alma wiped at the corner of her eye but kept that same smile. “Three days. We knew this morning you’d wake, but it was touch and go that first day.”

Ada nodded slowly and looked around, recognizing her own room. “How did I get here?”

Alma lifted a finger. “That is quite the story. Hecate heard your students run past her lesson and caught enough to know to transfer to your classroom. Hestia explained perfectly and she carried you to the infirmary.”

Ada’s eyes widened as she blinked slowly. “She carried me?”

Alma nodded. “You were too weak to transfer and as I said, it was touch and go in the beginning. After we stabilized you, she set to work with Davina to brew healing potions and review chants.”

Ada’s clock chimed the hour and she squinted her eyes to see that it was time for nightly rounds. “You should go, Mother.”

Alma shook her head. “Hecate and Dimity have it well in hand, dear.”

Ada raised her eyebrows. Her sick addled mind must have been playing tricks on her. “You did just say Hecate and Dimity correct?”

Alma chuckled. “Yes, it seems that they are quite the team in a crisis.”

Ada smiled. “Well, I am sorry to have missed that.”

Alma ran a hand over Ada’s forehead, smoothing back her hair. “Oh, well, I’m sure they’ll both tell you all about it when you’re well enough to receive visitors.”

Ada nodded, suddenly feeling tired. “When is that?”

Alma tilted her head. “Well, Hecate will be--”

Alma was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She stood and pulled it open slowly. Ada caught a brief glimpse of Hecate’s bun and wanted to call out to her but felt herself slipping away in a sleepy haze again. She missed whatever her mother whispered as her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

Ada wasn’t sure what time it as when she woke again, but judging by the darkness in her room, it was still evening or early morning. She tried to sit up and a hand gently prevented the action.

“You mustn't try to move too much, too quickly.”

Ada’s spectacles materialized on her face and she knitted her eyebrows. “Hecate?”

Hecate removed her hand from Ada’s shoulder and twisted a flannel in her lap. “I can summon your mother if you’d rather.”

Ada shook her head. “No, thank you. I’m glad you’re here.”

Hecate nodded and grabbed a small bottle from Ada’s nightstand. She lifted her hand to touch Ada’s shoulder but hesitated. Ada nodded and Hecate helped pull her up a little before she handed her the bottle.

Ada cringed at the green liquid. “How much?”

Hecate’s eyes were soft as she answered. “The whole bottle, I did my best to mask the taste.”

Ada took a deep breath and drank the liquid. Under the foul taste were traces of lemon and chamomile. She twitched her mouth up into the best smile she could manage.

“Thank you.”

Hecate nodded as she took the bottle and banished it, offering a cup of tea in its place. “This should help as well. I’d offer a biscuit but I think we’ll try soup in the morning first.”

Ada nodded in return and took a sip of tea, not at all surprised that it was perfect if a little light on sugar. She cleared her throat. “Mother told me you’re the one who found me.”

Hecate stiffened and started to twist the flannel she had earlier. “Yes.”

Ada’s eyes moved to Hecate’s hands and she sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Hecate turned to her quickly. “Whatever for?”

Ada placed her teacup on her night stand and shrugged her shoulders. “For that day, how I ruined things with my birthday, for being upset when you’d done nothing wrong. For stupidly letting Elena read from that book knowing perfectly well she and Hestia were at loggerheads.”

Hecate pursed her lips and stopped her fidgeting. “Ada, you couldn’t have known what Elena was going to do and you protected Hestia in the end.” Ada rolled her eyes and Hecate lifted her hand as if to take Ada’s but reconsidered. “Your birthday ruined nothing. I’m,” she paused and turned to focus on a picture behind Ada’s shoulder, “I’m glad you liked your gift so much.”

Ada sighed. “Still, you’ve been nothing but helpful and I’ve been a mess recently.” She crossed her arms. “Some capable Headmistress I’ll make.”

Hecate sighed and turned to look at her. “Ada, you’ve been under a great deal of stress and you’ve managed better than you think.”

Ada loosened the grip on her arms. “I just feel as if…”

Hecate tilted her head. “As if what?”

Ada shook her head. “I shouldn’t burden you. I’ve done enough of that lately.” She dropped her arms completely and turned her head from Hecate.

There were a few quiet moments before Hecate whispered, “I didn’t, you know.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows and turned back slowly. “Didn’t what?”

Hecate peered down into her lap. “Agatha. I’m not sure what you saw, but I told her that she was a poor substitute and that if she hadn’t even the basic respect for a sister who,” she sighed and turned her gaze to the window, “a sister who gives everything she has to be the best version of herself for all those under her care, then there was no way I’d even entertain the thought.”

Ada swallowed thickly, trying to clear her hazy sick mind enough to process Hecate’s words. _A poor substitute_ , she thought. _Did that mean-_

“That’s what I was going to discuss with you that afternoon.” She turned back to Ada and ducked her head. “I wanted you to know the truth.”

Ada nodded. “Thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate took the flannel in her hand and waved over it before she levitated it to Ada’s forehead. It was warm and calming and Ada felt herself relax instantly. Her smile was hazy as Hecate clasped her hands in her lap.

“Would you like me to go?”

 _Never_ , thought Ada. She shook her head. “No, stay please. As much as I adore my mother, her company this afternoon was mostly fretting over me. Tell me how our girls are doing.”

Hecate nodded and summoned a stack of reports. She summarized them all in the same quick and efficient way she normally did during their evening updates. Ada added suggestions every once in a while but she mostly let Hecate talk, lost in her clipped cadence.

When Ada felt her eyes start to droop, Hecate banished the rest of the reports and leaned forward.  For a moment, Ada thought she might reach for her spectacles. Instead, she waved her hand and removed them by magic.

“I should let you sleep.”

Ada turned into her pillow and pulled up her duvet. “Stay just a little longer if you would?”

“Of course,” said Hecate.

When Ada woke the next morning, she couldn’t tell if the image of Hecate placing a soft kiss to her forehead was a reality or a wish conjured by her sick-addled mind.  

* * *

Term time flew by, with Ada returned to her duties after a few days of recovery and the girls excited over the warming of the weather. Hecate spent exam time waking many of them up from naps in the sun and reminding them that they wouldn’t be able to absorb the information they needed by sleeping on their textbooks. The sight always made Ada chuckle a bit, but she knew the girls were better for the reminder.

Soon exams were done and marked and the staff waved off the girls for summer holidays. Ada, Alma and Hecate convened in Alma’s office for a review before saying their goodbyes.

Alma smiled at Hecate. “I’m excited for what next year will bring. I’m off now to a conference with Davina. I trust you’re staying over summer holidays?”

Ada tried not to look too eager at Hecate’s answer. She wondered if she’d made things harder this term, despite Hecate’s reassurance that they were fine. She couldn’t help worry that at some point Hecate might change her mind and decide she didn’t want to remain at Cackle’s after all.

Hecate nodded. “I am, but I have a conference first, in Hungary. I’ll be gone two weeks.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows and looked up at that. Hecate had mentioned an insufferable conference during one of their chats, but Ada was convinced she’d rather have a witch ball session with Dimity than go.

Alma nodded. “Well, safe travels. I won’t be seeing you in the morning.” She turned to Ada and patted her arm. “Good night, dear.”

Ada nodded and managed a smile. “Good night, Mother.” Alma transferred and Hecate lifted her hand to do the same before Ada spoke. “Wait.”

Hecate lowered her hand and tilted her head. “Was there something you needed?”

“No, I, just wondered if,” she paused and hoped that she wasn’t overstepping again, “if you might mirror me when you arrive?”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “The connections can be rather spotty there.”

“Oh, well, I hope you have a safe flight. I should be here when you return but as always your time is your own.”

Hecate looked at her for a long moment, her glance one that spoke to so many unspoken things that Ada couldn’t figure out how to ask. “I shall send you a maglet message before I’m too far out of range.”

Ada gave a small smile. “I appreciate it. Be safe, hmm?” _And come back_ , she wanted to add.

Hecate nodded. “Of course.” Then she lifted her hand and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and encouragement mean the world to me. I hope you liked this update. Let me know what you thought if you have the time.


	4. Have Mercy Baby (on a poor girl like me)

 

> **Have mercy, baby on a poor girl like me** ,  
>  You know I'm falling, falling, falling, at your feet,  
>  I'm tingling right from my head to my toes  
>  So help me, help me, help me make the feeling go.

"Say You Love Me"~Fleetwood Mac

Hecate hadn’t planned on attending this year’s _Innovations in Potions_ Conference, but she found after all that occurred in her second term at Cackle’s, she needed the time away to collect herself.

As she settled into her hotel room and Morgana curled up at the edge of the bed, she wondered how she’d handle the coming year. There were no words to describe her fear when Ada had been hurt. She hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, watching over Ada’s still form for any hint of movement. As much as she hated to admit it, Dimity’s reassurance and calm had been welcome. Hecate hadn’t thought her capable of so many words without a joke. The worst of the whole experience was the voice in her head telling her how much she would regret losing Ada without telling her just how much she’d come to mean to Hecate.

She picked up her maglet and reread the message from Ada. _Thank you for sending word; please be safe and enjoy the new potions text._ She smiled despite herself and eyed the text mentioned on the small table near her bed. It had appeared amongst her things before she flew off with a note of thanks for all she’d done in the past year. It was sweet and thoughtful and had Hecate longing for things she knew she couldn’t have.

Despite all their boundaries and success at building a professional relationship, Hecate still spent her nights dreaming of Ada: how easy it would be to grab her hand and pull her into the nearest supply closet, or sneaking away for a rendezvous in her rooms, or Ada’s, now that Hecate had seen them.

Then there were the other dreams, the ones that scared her most of all: dreams of holidays together, of simply holding Ada’s hand, falling asleep and rising together in the morning. Images of the two of them sipping tea in the gardens while cuddled together on a bench debating magical theory.  But at some point, Ada would learn for herself the thing that drove women like Elaine, Katrina and Genoa to leave her, that ineffable source inside Hecate that seemed to repel any kind of desire for a reciprocal romantic relationship. She couldn’t ask Ada to risk her life, her career, just to eventually discover that she didn’t truly want Hecate.

Morgana started to meow, drawing Hecate from her thoughts and she moved to open one of the tuna cans in her luggage. Morgana hopped down from the bed and as she began to eat, Hecate took a deep breath. She needed to focus. She opened the conference itinerary and started to plan her time, relaxing into the most comfortable space she had: her work.  

* * *

The time passed quicker than she expected and before she knew it, she was flying back to Cackle’s full of new ideas and contacts for her teaching and research. The conference had been a much more productive use of time than she’d initially hoped.

As she touched down to a warm and still evening, Hecate sent her things to her rooms, then quietly made her way toward the kitchens. She froze at the sound of someone already there, but relaxed a little when she heard familiar humming. It wasn’t until she heard the sound that she’d realized how much comfort she could gain from it. She lingered in the doorway and watched Ada, wearing a pink apron, knit her eyebrows in concentration while she read what looked like a cookbook. The apron was full of useless frills, but it didn’t stop Hecate’s mind from wondering what Ada might look like in nothing else.

Hecate cleared throat as she walked in, not wanting to be accused of spying.

Ada startled a little but smiled warmly at her entrance. “You’re back.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “I was just going to grab something if you don’t mind.”

Ada’s eyes flitted from Hecate to the pot in front of her. “Actually, I was hoping I might be able to provide something.”

 _You could provide so much more than you know_ , thought Hecate. She arched an eyebrow and moved a little closer to the stove. “Oh?”

Ada shook her head. “It’s silly, really; I’ve never been too good at cooking, but I knew you’d probably miss the chance to eat and I wanted,” she paused and took a step back, clasping her hands in front of her, “I wanted to thank you properly for helping me during my recovery.”

Hecate tilted her head and crossed her arms. “You thought the extra potions text and first choice of supply storage wasn’t enough?” She didn’t mean it as sarcastic as it sounded and shook her head. “Ada, you’ve already done--”

Ada tilted her head up at her with her eyes wide and pleading. “No, please, let me?”

Hecate nodded and gestured toward the stove. “Do you need any assistance?”

Ada bit her lip and shook her head. “No, I think I’ve got it. It may not be as good as your breakfasts are, but I hope it’ll be sufficient.”

Hecate loosened the grip on her arms. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Ada waved a hand over the table in the corner and summoned her tea set and a bottle of wine. “Please sit.”

Hecate moved to the table and sat down gingerly, resisting the urge to drum her fingers. She hadn’t expected to run into Ada so early in her return, but she couldn’t help the relief at seeing her up and well. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t witnessed Ada’s quick recovery, but she worried that she’d find her again, fallen somewhere from a misdirected spell.

“How was your trip?” asked Ada as she set the table.

Hecate inhaled deeply at the delicious scent of tomato, orange and spices in Ada’s soup and nodded. “It was productive.”

Ada smiled. “Then a worthwhile endeavor?”

“Yes,” stated Hecate as she placed her napkin in her lap, “How has your time been?”

Ada finished filling their wine glasses and shrugged. “Not productive enough, probably. I did a great deal of sleeping in the first few days. I finished some paperwork Mother left and I’ve been reading.”

Hecate tilted her head. “Is that not your idea of relaxing?”

Ada looked surprised for a moment, then nodded slowly. “Yes, but it’s always hard to truly let go after a term ends. I keep waking up thinking I’ll hear the breakfast bell or the girls running down the hallways.”

Hecate nodded. “Has your mother returned?”

Ada shook her head. “She and Davina decided to extend their holiday. Dimity and Hazel were here a few days before Dimity went to train with her seasonal flying league and Hazel went to visit family.”

Hecate felt a small twinge of guilt. Ada had probably been alone for the better part of a week in a place that often felt too big and imposing without all of its usual residents. Something that hadn’t bothered Hecate over the winter holidays, but was more than enough to trouble Ada.

Hecate took a sip of wine. “Well, I don’t have any other holiday plans apart from research and preparation. Would you like to take our meals together?”

Ada winked at her. “Is this some small dig at my cooking?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “No, it’s lovely.”

Ada chuckled and adjusted her spectacles. “An offer to cook for me then?”

Hecate took a deep breath to calm the increasing beat of her heart at the sparkle in Ada’s eyes and the almost flirtatious curl of her lips. When it took her too long to respond, Ada straightened her shoulders and turned back to her food. Hecate tried to think of an appropriate response. She worried in these moments that she was disappointing Ada somehow.

“Yes,” she said quietly.  

Ada looked up and tilted her head. “What?”

Hecate tightened the grip on her fork then loosened it. “An offer to cook for you if you’d like.”

Ada considered her a moment then smiled. “I would like it, but only if it’s not a bother. I can fend for myself and you’re more than welcome to let me know when you’re too busy. I’ll understand.”

Hecate shook her head. “No, it’s not a bother. Not to mention, it’ll help me remember to stop for nourishment every once in a while.” Hecate felt her earlier guilt at disappointing Ada dissipate with the relief on Ada’s face. 

Ada finished a sip of wine. “Well, I don’t mind making sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

 _And I don’t mind taking care of you_ , thought Hecate. “I appreciate it.”

Ada waved her spoon in Hecate’s direction. “You will be happy to know I did find the time to draw up plans for our transfer of power and responsibilities. When you find a break in your research, we can discuss it.”

Hecate nodded. “I look forward to it.”

Ada wiped at the corner of her mouth and Hecate took a sip of wine to avoid gazing too long at her lips. “I thought you might. I have a conference in a month but until then, I’m all yours when you need me.”

Hecate froze and Ada seemed to realize the implication of her words at the same time. She opened her mouth to apologize but Hecate shook her head. She hated when Ada felt guilty for what was obviously an accident, no matter how much Hecate wished it were otherwise.

“I’ll make sure to let you know when I do.”

Ada nodded gratefully at Hecate’s save. “Good.”

* * *

Hecate set to work in the next few days, stopping only to eat and share light conversation. Ada was understanding and more than allowed her space, never complaining about moving their mealtimes later if needed. There was something about doing work here at a place she almost dared called home that made her feel not only productive, but freer than she’d ever hoped. She also planned for the next term, keeping in mind all she’d learned from the year before, and felt that she had a better handle on her lessons than she’d ever had.

As Ada’s conference date grew nearer, Hecate found herself dreading her departure. Hecate had been so focused on her research that they’d barely spoken; when Ada returned, so would much of the staff, and Ada’s attention would be divided again. She planned one afternoon to put her work to the side and prepare a picnic basket, blanket and notes. She’d just finished packing when Ada walked into the kitchens.

Ada’s eyes flitted from the picnic basket to Hecate and Hecate knew from the barely guarded smile on Ada’s face that she’d made the right decision. “What’s all this?”

Hecate raised her notebook. “You said we might discuss transfer of duties and responsibilities and I thought,” she ducked her head slightly and added quietly, “you might enjoy some time in the gardens.”

Ada walked forward and tilted her head up at Hecate. “But your research?”

Hecate straightened her shoulders. “Can wait an afternoon.” She looked down at the papers in Ada’s hands. “Unless I’m keeping you from--”

Ada looked down to her papers and banished them. “No, those are only correspondence, there is no rush.” She clicked her fingers for a small binder. “I’m all ready.”

Hecate nodded and waved her hand to transfer them to her portion of the gardens. Ada smiled and summoned a hat. Hecate’s heart jumped as Ada placed it on her head then put her hand on top of it to steady it as she peeked up at the sky past Hecate’s shoulder.  

“What a lovely day.”

Hecate kept her gaze on Ada as she answered. “It is.”

Ada let out a contented sigh and shifted her eyes to the picnic basket. “What do you have in store for my grateful stomach today?”

The corners of Hecate’s mouth twitched up into an almost smile. “I suppose you’ll have to wait a moment and see.”

Ada took the blanket from her and rolled her eyes playfully. “Where is the fun in that?”

“Is patience not a virtue, Miss Cackle? Or does that only apply when we’re trying to teach the girls?” Ada glared at her as she sat down and Hecate waved her hand to open the basket. “Or when trying to convince your future Deputy to take her time?”

Ada shook her head. “My own lessons against me, Miss Hardbroom. A low blow, but a useful argument.”

Hecate shook her head and clicked her fingers to set their plates. “Well, I won’t make you wait too long.”

Ada’s eyes took in the sandwiches and crisps as if Hecate had prepared her much finer cuisine. “Thank you, Hecate. It looks delightful.”

Hecate nodded then waved her hand producing a plate of lemon biscuits. “I made these as well, since you’d mentioned you’d run out. There’s also a box in your office.”

Ada smiled warmly at her. “You’ll spoil me if you’re not careful.”

 _Not possible_ , thought Hecate. She knew she shouldn’t do so much for the delight on Ada’s face, but it was so _easy_ to please her in these small ways that Hecate couldn’t help herself.  

Hecate cleared her throat and grabbed her notes. “I thought we might start with council review procedure.”

Ada swallowed a bite of her sandwich and clicked her fingers for her binder. “Very well.”

They worked for an hour or two, Hecate couldn’t be sure as she was trying very hard not to keep the time but at some point, Ada made a note and put her work down. She leaned back and spread her hands out behind her. The right one was dangerously close to one of Hecate’s legs. Hecate crossed her legs to avoid the urge to move closer as Ada closed her eyes against the sun.

She hummed and Hecate lowered her quill as she took her in properly. Ada had looked better in the past weeks than during the school year and Hecate reasoned it was probably the holiday time and the absence of a lot of what normally bogged Ada down.

“May I ask you something?”

Hecate started and glanced toward Ada’s face, expecting to be caught looking but Ada’s eyes were still shut. Hecate placed her hands folded atop her notes. “Yes.”

“Where is your favorite place to go when you need to get away?”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “I’m sorry?”

Ada shrugged and opened her eyes to turn her gaze toward Hecate. “If anything became overwhelming, too much so, where would you go?”

Hecate tilted her head and thought. For her, there hadn’t been much getting away. No matter where she was, if she were overwhelmed, it wasn’t necessarily solved by removing herself to any one place. “I’m not sure I have such a place.”

Ada nodded slowly. “I think sometimes this,” she nodded toward the castle, “might be a little easier to manage if I had some sort of place to retreat. Where I could just be Ada: not Miss Cackle, not Headmistress, just Ada.”

Hecate remembered Ada’s speech from her birthday, this yearning to escape all the responsibility and expectation so she might have some small piece for herself. She wanted to reassure Ada that she believed she could be all that she needed to be and the wonderful woman Hecate had come to know, but she knew such reassurances ventured outside of the realm of professional courtesy or possibly even friendship and she was trying so hard to be careful.

Hecate nodded slowly. “What would you want in a place like that?”

Ada turned back to bask in the sun. “Some place remote, Maybe by the seaside.”

An idea flashed in Hecate’s mind but she shook her head and turned to Ada. “I’m sure you could find it.”

Ada nodded, sat up and gestured toward their notes. “Perhaps when I have more time.” She turned to smile big and bright at Hecate. “Thank you for lunch, I think I needed it.” She winked and added, “and the company is appreciated as always.”

Hecate opened and closed her mouth a few times before she squeaked out, “You’re welcome.” She started to pack up their lunch and when she reached for the blanket, Ada raised a hand.

“May I keep it just a little longer?”

Hecate nodded as she clicked her fingers to secure the picnic basket. “Of course.” She looked from Ada to the blanket. “Would you like me to stay?”

Ada smiled, something small and reassuring. “I think I’ve kept you long enough. Send a message when you’re ready for dinner.”

Hecate nodded again and transferred away.

* * *

Hecate materialized in her classroom a few days into term to find it empty. She knitted her eyebrows and transferred to the corridors finding them just as deserted. She wondered if she’d forgotten some sort of assembly or if there were an emergency when her keen hearing picked up laughter from the north side of the gardens. She transferred to find the girls and many of the staff running around and spread out on blankets.

Hecate stood with her arms crossed and her mouth in a straight line as the girls adorned each other with flower crowns and bracelets made with daisies and other foliage. They squealed and laughed with one another while Hecate tried her best not to jump at the occasional shriek. It wasn’t long before she spotted Ada in a circle of pupils, spinning flowers with her magic and making them dance. The sunlight seemed to chase the soft waves of her hair, small pink crystals dangled from her ears, bouncing with her shaking head. Her eyes were bright and she laughed with the girls as they marvelled at her swirling flowers. Hecate felt her irritation ease slightly.   

“I lost her once when she was five during a meeting.” Hecate turned to see Alma walk up to her. Alma nodded toward Ada, “and I found her surrounded by dog rose bushes.”

Hecate could see it. Small Ada with slightly curly brown hair and glasses playing amongst pink roses.

She nodded. “It’s not hard to imagine.”

Alma smirked. “I’m glad you could join us.”

Hecate raised an eyebrow. “Well, when I found my classroom devoid of students, I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

Alma chuckled. “These warm days are probably going to be gone sooner than we’d like. I hope you’ll forgive the impulse of a witch with one foot in the door of retirement.”

Hecate opened her mouth to apologize but Alma shook her head. “I just want them to enjoy some sun. I forgot to message Ada as well. Luckily, she was more thoughtful than I and I’m sure if you’d summoned your maglet, you would have seen her message.”

Hecate waved a hand to check her maglet and sure enough, there was a message from Ada. She sighed and banished it.

Alma tilted her head. “How are you finding teaching and Deputy duties?”

Hecate nodded. “Manageable.”

It was amazing how little changed as she took over some of Ada’s duties and Ada took over her mother’s. More paperwork and longer nights, but Hecate expected the shift to feel more fundamental in a way but she hadn’t reached anything she couldn’t handle yet.

“Good,” said Alma as she turned back to watch Ada. “She’s going to need you a lot in the next few years.” Hecate opened her mouth to ask what she meant when Alma continued. “She’s going to make a fine Headmistress, as she’s made a fine teacher, but my dear daughter doubts herself more than she should and she’ll need the reassurance of someone she sees as more capable. At least until she’s more confident.”

“But she’s got more--”

“Experience? Knowledge?” asked Alma with a smile. “She might, but Hecate, she considers you far more brilliant.”

Hecate felt that familiar delighted flip in her stomach when she found out Ada thought something about her was impressive.  

Alma winked. “So please just be there for her.” There was something in Alma’s soft eyes, the ones that reminded Hecate so much of Ada that spoke to more than what she was saying but Hecate wasn’t sure how to ask for clarification. Besides, she knew that she’d be there for Ada in whatever capacity she needed.

Hecate turned back to look at Ada. “I’ll do my best.”

Alma nodded and turned toward a group of girls nearing the edge of the gardens. Miss Bat was pointing out something to them and by the look in her eyes, it didn’t look like a good idea, “I think I’ll make sure Davina isn’t directing too many girls toward dangerous plants.” She transferred away.

Ada spotted Hecate a few minutes later and smiled as she transferred to her. “Everyone seems to be having a delightful time.”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “They’d be better served in lessons, not trading potions ingredients.” She pursed her lips at two Year Twos fastening bracelets on one another’s wrists. “Weak as they are.”

Ada looked from the girls back to Hecate and considered a moment before she raised her hand and conjured a flower bracelet. Hecate’s mouth opened slightly and Ada winked.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you, Hecate.”

Hecate couldn’t move, overcome with a warmth she didn’t want to name. Ada smiled goodnaturedly and lowered her hand. “You don’t have to--”

“No,” said Hecate as she waved her hand and the bracelet appeared in it. “It’s,” she eyed the delicate band with its intertwined stems and daisies. “nice, thank you.”

Ada nodded. “I’m glad you like it.” She looked back to the pupils. “Not to worry about lessons, I had Mother limit the time and we can make up for it later in the week.”

Hecate nodded and thought of Alma’s earlier words. “A wise decision.”

Ada turned back to her with a smile. “Thank you.” She looked over at Marguerite and Hestia huddled together trading flower crowns. “Well, well, it seems young love is in the air.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows and turned to see the two pupils in question. She’d noticed that they seemed closer than the year before and Hestia didn’t stay after potions anymore without Marguerite. It stirred something in Hecate to see them together. Not the excitement Ada so clearly wore, but a warning she couldn’t quite pin down. Then again, her own dating history didn’t exactly make her a good judge of such things. She only hummed in response.

Ada raised an eyebrow. “And I suppose romance is also time wasted?”

Hecate tightened her grip on her arms. “They have a lot to learn.”

Ada studied her for a moment then nodded. “I suppose we all do.”

Before Hecate could ask what that meant, Miss Merriweather called Ada over for a problem. Ada turned to Hecate and offered an apologetic smile. “I’ll see you later.”

Hecate gave her a small nod as Ada transferred away.  

* * *

Hecate jumped at the sound of another presence in her classroom. She was about to mention that students weren’t allowed in after hours when she caught sight of something in the reflection of a bottle- a flash of purple followed by cat decorated flats. She didn’t turn from her organization, too afraid to face what was sure to be Ada’s disappointment.

“I heard what happened with Ursula and Yemaya.”

Hecate almost dropped her stopper and transferred it across the room instead. “It was an unacceptable mistake.”

Ada just hummed.

“I, I had no idea that--”

“How could you have known, Hecate?” Her voice was still that quiet understanding tone and Hecate had never felt more undeserving. “Most girls are frightened at a stern word, but how could you have known her magic would attack like that? Much less another student.”

Hecate should have known. She was trained to notice the slightest details and to sense shifts in magic like this one. She shook her head and still couldn't face Ada. “I’m their teacher and if I ever hope to be their Deputy, I should be able to, to--”

Ada moved closer and for a minute, Hecate thought she might touch her but nothing happened. It was better that way as Hecate deemed herself unworthy of her tenderness or comfort.

“You know as well as I do that magic involves work with powerful energy and as much as we inquire, we don’t know what these girls learn at home or when what happens in that home manifests their magic into something that protects them.”

“It should have been me.”

“What?”

Hecate turned then but kept her eyes trained above Ada’s head. “That her magic attacked. Ursula had hardly even spoken, much less provoked--” She sighed. “Her magic should have protected her from _me_.”

Ada arched an eyebrow. “No, her magic should be trained only to protect when she’s being attacked and she needs help in learning the difference between a highly warranted reprimand--”

Hecate scoffed. Ada hadn’t seen the look in Yemaya’s eyes, not the kind of terror Hecate usually inspired. It was darker and Hecate had been the cause.  

“Hecate, you know as well as I do that Devil’s snare is not to be meddled with lightly, and you are not wrong to punish her for her reckless use of--”

“She thinks I’m dangerous, Ada.” Hecate sighed and turned from her. “Perhaps she’s right to think so.”

“Why would you say that?”

Hecate shook her head. “I know I’m not always the most patient or understanding. My training was rather strict and mercy was not a value that was highly favored in those who taught me. Perhaps it puts them all in more danger than I realize. And perhaps I’m not suited to--”

Ada walked into her line of sight, her spectacles falling down her nose and her kind eyes imploring. “Now you know that’s ridiculous.”

Ever optimistic Ada. Could she not see?

Hecate sighed. “Do I? I know how they see me, Ada. They think I don’t understand how hard it is to learn or control energy. They think I see them all as what should be fully formed witches. Perhaps I’m not--”

Ada lifted a hand, her voice firm and a storm in her blue eyes. “Hecate, you are a fine teacher and you have the makings of a great Deputy. This was one incident. A dangerous one and one we’ll have to keep an eye on, but it in no way reflects on your ability to teach or lead.”

Hecate shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. “What if I can’t do this?” She knew she didn’t have to be soft to be trusted but absolute fear was also not an option to lead and incidents like this one reminded her of what she could turn into.

She heard Ada step just a little closer. “I know you can. This is one day and we learn as much as the girls as we get to know them.”

Hecate looked down at her then and felt her nerves steady at the conviction in Ada’s eyes. Ada would tell her if she had actually done something wrong and she would assist her in the areas she faltered. She’d more than demonstrated that.

Hecate sighed. “I’m sorry.”

Ada shook her head. “You couldn’t have known, as I’ve already said, and we’ll use measures to help Yemaya in future.”

Hecate took a deep breath and looked back to the supplies she’d been arranging earlier. “No, I’m sorry you were troubled with my incompetence.”

Ada lifted a hand as if to touch her but adjusted her spectacles instead. “I wasn’t troubled. I’m your friend, Hecate, and with the change in power, your partner. It’s what I’m here for.”

There were a few moments of silence before Ada cleared her throat. “I think I’m going to take tea in my office. You’re free to join but I understand if you’d rather not.”

Hecate ran her hand over her drawer, straightening her earlier organization. “No, I’d, I’d like to join you.”

Ada offered a sweet smile and transferred them both.

* * *

Hecate would have boasted a pretty successful term if it weren’t for the trouble that started to rear its head a few weeks in. One evening at dinner, Hecate smelled a familiar potion and immediately transferred to the guilty party’s seat. She vanished the bottle in the girl’s hand. “Marguerite Marvelene.”

Marguerite looked up, fear in her eyes and resignation at being caught. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom?”

“Miss Cackle’s office, immediately.”

Marguerite looked somewhat relieved and Hecate knew that she assumed Ada’s affinity for her might save her from a severe punishment. Hecate knew better.

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom.”

She bent her head and readied herself for a transfer which Hecate performed immediately before she transferred to Ada.  

Ada tilted her head. “What’s going on?”

Hecate pursed her lips. “It would seem Marguerite tried to slip Hestia an obedience potion.”

Ada gasped. “What?”

Hecate nodded. “I’ve sent her to your office.”

Ada nodded in return. “Will you come as well?”

Hecate opened her mouth in surprise but shut it immediately. “Of course.”

Ada transferred directly into the office while Hecate met Marguerite outside. Marguerite looked a little shaken at Hecate’s presence and the smile that had been on her face vanished. Hecate clicked her fingers, opened the door, and followed Marguerite in.

“Sit,” instructed Ada and Marguerite crossed slowly to a chair in front of Ada’s desk. Ada folded her hands atop her desk and peered at Marguerite. “Would you like to tell me why you found it appropriate to slip a forbidden potion into a classmate’s drink?”

Marguerite hung her head and wrung her hands in her lap. “I just wanted her back.”

Hecate tilted her head and Ada knitted her eyebrows. “I’m sorry?”

Marguerite’s eyes started to well as she looked up at Ada. “We were having such a lovely time, then she decided she didn’t want me anymore. I just,” she wiped at her eyes, “I thought if I could get her back, she’d remember and not leave me again.”

Ada waved a handkerchief into Marguerite’s hand. “Be that as it may, you cannot force someone to be with you, Marguerite. You know as well as I do that forcing the will of another witch is not an acceptable action. No matter how misguided you find their actions.” Her eyes turned soft a moment. “Or how hurt you may be.”

Marguerite blew her nose. “But I just...”

Ada shook her head. “Your cat will be confiscated for now as I discuss with Mrs. Cackle and Miss Hardbroom the rest of your punishment.”

Marguerite’s mouth hung open as she looked at Ada. “Miss Cackle, I don’t--”

Hecate stepped forward from her place against the back wall. “You heard Miss Cackle, Marguerite. You should collect yourself and fetch something to eat before retiring to your room for study.”

Marguerite clamped her mouth shut and threw the handkerchief on Ada’s desk before she slammed the door behind her.

Hecate closed her fist. “I think a binding spell after she goes to her room wouldn’t go amiss.”

Ada nodded as she leaned back in her chair. “I wouldn’t expect this kind of behavior from Marguerite.”

Hecate nodded. “It is rather surprising.” A clock chimed on Ada’s desk and Hecate checked her pocket watch. “We can probably catch your Mother before she has tea with Davina and Hazel.”

Ada nodded and Hecate transferred them both.

* * *

Alma smiled at them as they entered. “Ada, Hecate, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ada gave her a soft smile in return before her face grew serious. “We have an issue.” She explained Marguerite and what they’d already done. Hecate offered a few more punishment ideas and Alma nodded as she took it all in.

Alma adjusted her spectacles as she considered them both when they were finished. “It is up to the two of you. If you can help her change, then please do, but if not, you are both fully capable of carrying out the consequence. These decisions are yours now. I’m at the end of my time.”

The weight of the words hit Hecate all at once. It would be the two of them and though she knew in theory how well it might work, she started to see this for the test it was. Could they navigate such a problem together?

Ada turned to her and Hecate knew from the look in her eyes that similar thoughts ran through her head but she kept her eyes steady as she said, “Thank you, Mother, we can take it from here.”

Alma winked at her. “I knew you could. Now I’m off to join Hazel and Davinia, you are more than welcome to use my office to discuss the rest of your plan.” She squeezed Ada’s arm as she walked over to them. “It will be yours soon enough.”

Ada nodded as Alma transferred and moved to sit in one of her mother’s armchairs. Hecate came to stand next to the one opposite.

“Do you think she can change?” asked Ada softly.

Hecate thought a moment over what she knew about Marguerite. She was a gifted witch and eager to learn. Discipline and respect could be taught and it wasn’t until this moment that she’d displayed a disregard for either. It would mean a lot of work between them, but even Hecate’s often pessimistic mind didn’t think it was impossible.

“We can certainly do our best.”

Ada smiled up at her and nodded. “That we can.”

* * *

They tried in the next few weeks. Lessons on respect and consent and honing one’s Craft. Detentions spent both with Ada and Hecate explaining the dangers of manipulating magic for such gross personal gain. Marguerite would nod and bear it, but they learned later that at night she’d still study darker forms of magic, steal ingredients and brew potions or write chants.

Thankfully, they’d enacted protective charms with Davina’s help and no student was injured in the nighttime (not by Marguerite anyway), but the day came when Marguerite blew her last chance. When it became apparent that no matter how much they tried to teach her otherwise, she wouldn’t change.

They were in the gardens preparing for a ritual and Marguerite, in a show of trust, had been allowed to join provided she didn’t go anywhere near Hestia. Hecate was nervous,but Ada was hopeful and Hecate did not want to deter her. After all, Ada was more right than wrong.

Hecate organized a group of first years while Dimity kept Marguerite close with the fourth years. She’d just raised the last pole when Hecate heard the beginning of a crackle. She locked eyes with Ada before both transferred behind Marguerite. The poles glowed with red sparks and Ada had enough time to warn Dimity and the other teachers before they started to explode one by one.

Hecate moved in sync with Ada to bind Marguerite’s magic before they put out the fires created by the poles.

When they finished, Ada seethed as she turned to Marguerite. “ _What_ were _you_ thinking?”

Marguerite’s eyes, once so full of trust, hope and promise, glared back at her coldly. “You wouldn’t listen. Neither of you would listen,” she added as she looked at Hecate. “You talk about respect and the Craft, but you keep our power from us. What good is ability if it can’t be shaped to your will? I needed you to see. To know how powerful I can be.”

Ada turned to Hecate, her eyes a storm, but Hecate could see the tears threatening at the corners. Hecate nodded and knew. They would have to do the one thing they’d tried so hard to avoid. If the obedience potion had been one incident, they could have worked around it, but the girl had become a dangerous threat. If she’d actually been able to get through tonight, she could have continued to remain and learn at Cackle’s, but she hadn’t and their choice was all but made for them.

“We will contact your parents immediately and pack your things.”

Marguerite’s eyes widened at her. “But that’s not fair! I didn’t even hurt anyone.”

“Because we stopped you,” added Ada, still angry, but a bit more composed. “You have shown a lack of regard for this school, its teachers and its pupils. You have no place here when all you want to do is destroy it.”

Marguerite’s face turned from anger to pleading. “No, Miss Cackle, please. I can make it up to you, I can do better.”

Ada shook her head. “You’ve had your chance, _chances_ to be more precise. We can not help you any longer.”

Marguerite started to sob as Ada lifted her hand to transfer them.     

* * *

Marguerite’s tears echoed as her parents escorted her out of Cackle’s, her cat roaming around Ada’s office and meowing plaintively. Hecate lifted her hand to transfer the familiar when Ada leaned over to stroke its head.

“In all my effort,

I couldn’t fix this,

Release your sorrow

Prepare yourself a new mistress.”

The cat nudged Ada’s hand as if in acknowledgement and quieted. Ada stood up with shining eyes and walked over to her usual armchair. Hecate watched her for a moment before she transferred the cat with a note of instruction for Dimity. She moved slowly to the armchair across from Ada but hesitated before she sat.

“You did everything you could,” offered Hecate.

Ada shook her head and collapsed into her own chair. “And yet, here we are.” She sighed and folded her hands in her lap. “If I fail one of my best pupils, how can I hope to be a competent Headmistress for the others? How can anyone put their trust in me?”

Hecate sat down gingerly and thought a moment before she spoke. “I know it’s hard with how you felt about her, but we gave her chances, opportunities to change, and she refused.”

Ada turned to her. “ Did we pay enough attention? Were there signs before that potion? How can we truly know it was enough?”

Hecate shook her head. “You should know it was enough. Ada, you did your best.” She leaned forward. “ _We_ did. You weren’t alone, I was instrumental in those decisions too. We won’t always graduate each girl that walks through those doors, but we can strive to help as many as we can.”

Ada removed her spectacles and Hecate’s heart broke a bit at the sight. She’d seen how Ada fretted over the decision and how hard she worked to ensure it was the last possible measure. She wished there were something as simple as a spell or word to help her now.

Hecate raised a hopeful eyebrow. “Elena seems to have settled her feud with Hestia. They were braiding ribbons before the incident.”

Ada scoffed. “A small miracle and yet another example of my insufficient oversight.”

Hecate sighed. This wouldn't do. There had to be something that would stop Ada from blaming herself this much.

“Hecate?”

Hecate looked up at her. “Yes?”

Ada looked so worn and defeated as she put her spectacles back on. “You may go if you have something pressing. I’m sure my wallowing isn’t exactly enticing conversation.”

For once, Hecate found herself able to say what she meant clearly. “I’d like to stay if you don’t mind. I have no matter more pressing than this.”

Ada’s mouth turned up into the faintest imitation of a smile but it was something and more than Hecate expected. “I don’t mind.”

* * *

After Yule, Ada was still visibly upset over Marguerite’s dismissal, questioning herself more than usual. Hecate did all she could to encourage her but nothing seemed to help. One evening, she thought she might change her approach.

“You need to let it go, Ada.”

Ada adjusted her spectacles as she looked up at Hecate. “I’m sorry?”

Hecate took a deep breath and crossed her arms. “Marguerite.”

Ada sighed. “I’m not holding on, I just think we should--”

Hecate shook her head. “No matter how many times we go over it, you let it linger. We have to move forward.”

Ada stared at her for a moment and Hecate worried that she’d overstepped. They’d had their fair share of arguments in adjusting to their new roles and there were days that Hecate worried they wouldn’t be able to make this work. When she reviewed their history though, they worked better together more often than not.  Ada needed her for encouragement but she also needed a voice of reason, an anchor to hold onto when she couldn’t see clearly. Hecate knew she needed to be that person and more over she wanted to be.

Ada shook her head. “You’re right, I know you’re right but I can’t stop seeing her face. The rage, the hurt, and I can’t help but think--”

Hecate sat down opposite her. “Think of the other faces, Ada. All of the girls we have left who need you to guide them, who look up to you. You cannot let the failure of one girl get in the way of your ability to help the others succeed.”

Ada bit her lip and Hecate looked away for a moment, trying to ignore the urge to kiss Ada’s worries away. This had to be enough and more than anything, it was what Ada truly needed. Ada folded her hands in her lap and nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

Hecate shook her head. “You have no reason to apologize.” She tilted her head and her mouth twitched up into a sympathetic smile. “Remember what you told me when we had that incident with Yemaya.”

Ada nodded. “That it was one incident and said nothing about your ability to lead.”

Hecate nodded. “This is the same, except the fact that you could expel Marguerite and keep the safety of the other girls above the desires of one pupil shows you’re a competent Headmistress, Ada.”

 _You can do so much more than you know_ , thought Hecate but by the brighter look in Ada’s eyes, she knew it didn’t need to be spoken out loud.

Ada leaned forward and pat Hecate’s hand, the action so quick, Hecate couldn’t fully concentrate on the way her heart leapt or the desire to flip her palm up and hold Ada’s hand. “Thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate gave a shaky nod. “Of course.”

* * *

Hecate shifted outside of Ada’s rooms, reconsidering her gesture. There had already been a small staff celebration, not to mention a presentation by the girls at dinner. Hecate knew she’d be exhausted from all the attention, but she didn’t want the day to pass without giving Ada her gift. She raised her hand to knock when Ada’s door swung open. Ada raised her eyebrows as she squinted up at Hecate.

“Hecate, is everything ok?”

Hecate pressed the pads of her middle fingers against her thumbs. “Yes, I was just, I needed to…” she faltered, unsure of what to say.

Ada smiled and pulled her robe a little tighter. “I was just going to sneak another slice of cake from the kitchen. Join me?”

Hecate nodded and followed Ada down the corridor. “Did you,” she cleared her throat, “enjoy your day?”

“I did,” started Ada as she descended downstairs. “The girls gave me some sweet if misguided gifts. I do enjoy a good cat figurine or a nice quill, but how many of them do I really need?”

Hecate scoffed. “You would think the older pupils at least would be more imaginative.”

Ada chuckled as they neared the kitchens. “Sadly, I received more of the same from the staff.” She wandered over to a cake box and lifted a serving knife. “Would you like a piece?”

Hecate shook her head. “No, thank you.”

Ada shrugged. “Suit yourself.” She cut a piece and plated it as she grabbed a folk and leaned against the table. She let out a small moan of pleasure at her first bite and Hecate found the small clock in the corner suddenly very interesting. “What is it you needed to discuss?” asked Ada around her next bite.

Hecate took a small glance at Ada, glad she stopped moaning. “I have something for you.”

Ada tilted her head. “Oh? I hope it’s not expense reports, because if I have to look at another one of those this week, my head might explode.”

Hecate shook her head. “I finished them yesterday.”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “You did? Oh Hecate, you didn’t have to--”

Hecate waved a hand in dismissal. “It was nothing. No, I,” she summoned a small box, “wanted to give you this.”

Ada set her cake on the table and crossed to Hecate. Her hand hovered over the box. “A present?”

Hecate nodded and handed the box to her, holding in a breath as their fingertips brushed. Ada smiled at the pale pink bow and opened the box slowly. She let out a small pleased gasp as she pulled out a bracelet.   

Ada twirled the small pendant that dangled from it through her fingers as Hecate explained. “There’s a charm in it, to, well,” she paused and took a breath, “to remind you of how strong you are when you need it.”

Ada peered up at her in wonderment. “Oh Hecate, how are you always so brilliant at gift giving?”

Hecate felt a small jump in her stomach at the praise. “So you like it then?”

Ada bit her lip, nodded and smiled down at the gift. A soft, pleased smile that Hecate kept in her mind as her second favorite Ada smile. Ada ran her thumb over the band of the bracelet as it settled on her wrist and looked at Hecate a moment. She raised her arms toward her. “Do you mind if I--”

Hecate widened her eyes as they flitted to Ada’s arms and she took a step back. “What?”

Ada gave her a shy smile as she lowered her arms slightly. “If I give you a hug?”

Hecate felt her heart hammer in her chest but nodded just the same. Ada’s warm arms circled her waist slowly, giving her the chance to pull away but after a moment’s hesitation, Hecate’s arms found their way around Ada’s shoulders. She didn’t dare relax but she tried not to be too stiff. It would be so easy to tighten her hold, to press her cheek against Ada’s temple. She closed her eyes and tried to memorize the way Ada felt in her arms. A moment to hold later when she reminded herself this was too precious to want.

Ada gave her a light squeeze and stepped back, Hecate’s arms hung in the air a moment before she straightened and crossed them hoping to feel some ghost of the warmth Ada’s body left. Ada smiled as she adjusted her spectacles.

“Thank you, Hecate.”

Hecate nodded. “Happy Birthday, Ada.” She gestured toward the table. “I should leave you to enjoy your cake.”

Ada tilted her head. “Would you mind staying?”

Hecate shook her head. “Of course not.”

Ada smiled and conjured two stools for them to sit. She held up the next bite of her cake. “Are you certain you wouldn’t like to at least try it?”

Hecate considered a moment and tilted her head. “Was it made by Miss Tapioca?”

Ada chuckled and Hecate resisted the urge to lean forward and swallow her amusement with a kiss. Ada shook her head. “No, my mother makes my cake every year. I assure you she’s quite the gifted baker.”

Hecate nodded. “Alright then.” She reached for the fork and ignored Ada’s spark of confusion as she tried the confection. It was too sweet for her but she knew it was perfect for Ada’s taste.

Ada quirked an eyebrow as Hecate handed her fork back. “Verdict?”

Hecate shrugged. “It’s fine.”

Ada rolled her eyes. “Not everyone can be as gifted at baking as you, Hecate.”

Hecate shook her head. “I didn’t meant to imply--”

Ada smiled softly as she shook her head. “I know you didn’t.” She leaned forward and resumed eating her cake.

She seemed so much happier this year and Hecate wondered if it wasn’t just the fact that Ada hadn’t had to deal with Agatha again or that she seemed to blossom in her Headmistress duties despite the heartache over expelling Marguerite. Hecate hoped in some part that her encouragement and support contributed to Ada’s happiness as well.  

Some soft piano melody started to play and Hecate rose. “If that’s Ursula up after hours again, I’m going to--”

Ada lifted a hand. “It’s Davina. It’s one of her favorites. She used to play it during her performances.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows and sat back down. “It’s rather late to be playing.”

“Hmm,” Ada nodded, “she plays it when she misses him.” Ada started to swing her shoulders to the melody and Hecate couldn’t stop her mind from conjuring up an image of the two of them dancing.

Hecate tilted her head. “Misses who?”

Ada stopped her swaying and sighed as if calling the memory to her. “Algernon. He was a teacher here for a time. They fell in love just as I returned to teach.”

Hecate hadn’t cared enough about her last colleagues to inquire if any of them might be seeing one another. “That must have been awkward.”

Ada shook her head. “No, actually, it didn’t change much. They held hands at meal times of course but it didn’t affect their work. The structure was such that they didn’t peer review one another and so there was no personal influence on their professional lives. ” She took a bite of cake and looked away from Hecate. “I suppose there are some ways to make a professional and personal relationship coexist.”

It wasn’t meant to be an accusation. Hecate knew Ada enough to know that but something about the wistful look in her eyes made Hecate feel as if she failed in some way. She didn’t want to hope that Ada might want more from her and beyond that, she didn’t want Ada devastated when she learned that Hecate would only ever end up a dissapointment.

Hecate wrung her hands in her lap and asked after a few minutes, “What happened to him?”

Ada put her fork down and sighed. “He left on a trip and never returned.”

Hecate raised her eyebrows. “He left her?”

Ada leaned her head on her palm. “That’s the mystery. He said he’d return and there is no trace of him anywhere in the world. We all tried to look for him but we couldn’t. Miss Gullet was hired shortly after. It was only meant to be a temporary placeholder until he returned but like I said, he never did.”

Hecate gestured above them. “How often does she play like that?”

Ada bit her lip in thought and Hecate tried to ignore the desire that grew in her at the sight. Ada released her lip with a small pop and Hecate looked away a moment to take a breath. “In the evenings? Rarely. You’ve probably heard the song before and didn’t know it, she plays between lessons sometimes.”

Hecate nodded slowly as she turned back. “I see.”

Ada looked at her empty plate. “I suppose I should get back to bed.” She smiled at Hecate. “Thank you once again for the gift and your company. It was the best part of today.”

Hecate felt that familiar flip in her stomach, opening and closing her mouth a few times. Her mind thought back to the year before. _It was the best night I’d had in years. It was the best part of today_. Ada had missed the connection, hadn’t she? She hadn’t so carefully considered her words to imply--

“Hecate?”

Hecate blinked slowly and looked up to see Ada in the doorway. “I’m sorry, I got lost for a moment.”

Ada smiled softly. “Well, good night, unless there was something else?”

Hecate shook her head. “No, Good night, Ada and Happy Birthday again.”

Ada was still smiling as she transferred away.

When Hecate crawled into bed that night, she made peace with the one thing she’d tried her best to ignore over the past year. She was in love with Ada Cackle and it wasn’t going to change any time soon.

* * *

_Ada,_

_I’ve written this letter numerous times. There are many things I want to say to you, but it’s difficult to find the words. I am forever grateful for my position at Cackle’s and your help these past two years. Your friendship and advice have been invaluable -- which is why the risk I’m about to take with my next words is so frightening. I find that I want more from you, as selfish as that may be to ask. I’ve wanted it for so long, I can’t remember a time when I didn’t. It’s not just because of the night we shared three years ago. It’s that, and every moment we’ve shared since. You are a brilliant woman with so much to offer as an educator, a colleague, a confidante and, if you’ll pardon my saying so, a lover as well. I fear I’ve fallen in love with you. If you don’t feel the same, I’ll understand, and I just hope we can at least remain friends._

_I have a cabin by the shore. It is the only place of which I have any good memories from my childhood and if you’ll forgive the sentimentality, I thought it a worthy place to offer you the chance to be the woman you so often wish you could be. I won’t pretend that I don’t hope you’ll take me up on this offer of mine, but you have all the time to decide should you need it. I shall return at the beginning of term, as always, but I thought if there ever was a time to make such an invitation, this was it._

_Yours,_

_~Hecate_

Hecate sealed the envelope and checked the time. She still had a few moments before she needed to meet Ada and she spent every one of them doubting herself, but when her alarm spell sounded, she tucked the envelope into her belt and transferred.

Ada stood with a shawl over her shoulders looking up at the moon, its light catching the shimmer at the edge of her wrap. Her hair was up in a clip, a rare sight, and Hecate couldn’t help the way her heart soared when Ada turned to look at her.

Ada smiled. “There you are. I almost thought someone had played a joke on me.”

Hecate shook her head. “No, I’m,” she took the letter out of her belt and almost banished it when she took a deep breath and continued. “I’m planning to go away for the summer holidays and as I won’t be here when you return from your conference, I wanted to say goodbye properly.”

Ada’s face fell. “Oh?”

“I’ll still be reachable, of course. I just want,” she ducked her head slightly, “to get away for a bit.”

Ada nodded. “I can understand that.” She waited a few moments before she moved closer and reached up to squeeze Hecate’s arm. “You’ve done amazing this year.”

Hecate tried her best not to lean into Ada’s touch. “As have you.”

Ada’s smile was distracted. “You didn’t have to take time just to say goodbye to me.”

Hecate caught Ada’s eyes with her own and stated simply, “I did.” She started to fiddle with her fingers. “There are things I want to say, I, I--”

Ada tilted her head up at her in concern. “Hecate, what’s wrong?”

Hecate shook her head and handed Ada the envelope. “I wish you well at your conference and I hope you enjoy your holiday.”

Ada opened her mouth to say something but Hecate found she couldn’t stay.  She clicked her fingers to transfer, cursing her cowardice.

* * *

Morgana purred at her feet as Hecate opened the door to the cabin and removed her cloak and hat. There was a small clatter in the kitchen and she raised her hand as she transferred nearer to the doorway. Ada, in a pale pink sundress and her cloak half hanging off one shoulder, turned at her entrance and offered an apologetic smile.

She gestured toward the tea supply in front of her. “I hope you don’t mind. I was parched when I arrived and I had no idea when you might return.”

Hecate stared at her wide eyed and Ada set down the kettle she’d just filled. “You came,” she said simply.

Ada nodded slowly and adjusted her falling spectacles. “Yes, I hoped that you...well, I couldn’t resist such a heartfelt letter.”

Hecate inched closer. “You’re here.”

Ada clasped her hands in front of her, shifting nervously from side to side. “Is that all right? You’re not regretting inviting me are you? It’s just that I--”

Hecate leaned forward and cradled Ada’s face in her hands, relished the softness of her cheeks and the nearness she’d been craving. Her heart leapt into her chest as Ada leaned into her touch, her eyes so open and ready. Hecate slowly bent and gave Ada a soft kiss. As they parted, she repeated, “You’re here.”

Ada raised a hand to caress Hecate’s cheek. “Yes, darling, I’m here.”

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still working on the last chapter but I'm really hoping to have it done in two weeks (and I promise it earns this story's rating as much if not more than the first chapter). We're almost done and you've all been so lovely with your feedback and kudos. If you have the time, I'd love to know how you liked this chapter.


	5. Now I Don't Ever Have to Leave

> _Here I saw_  
>  _Something I couldn't overlook_  
>  _I am yours now_  
>  _So **now I don't ever have to leave**_  
>  _I've been found out_

 "Islands"~The xx

Hecate transferred them upstairs immediately, hardly giving Ada time to catch her bearings before Hecate’s lips descended on hers again. There’d been something Ada wanted to say, but she lost it as Hecate’s long arms wrapped around her middle. Ada tightened her grip on Hecate’s shoulders and parted her lips in invitation.

When Hecate’s hands reached for her cardigan, Ada felt anticipation thrum through her veins, just as she had the first time. Hecate moved with the same hunger Ada had known those few years ago but with their familiarity, there was also the softness that Ada had come to know so well. Ada lifted her hand to magic her cardigan away, but Hecate gently grabbed it and pulled away from their kiss.

“Allow me?” she asked. Her eyes were gentle, framed by tendrils of her long curly hair that had escaped from the loose braid she wore.

Ada squeezed Hecate’s hand before she dropped it and smiled. “Of course.”

Hecate gave a small smile in return and removed Ada’s cardigan, running her fingertips over Ada’s shoulders, the base of her neck, then tracing her collarbone. She paused and kissed a group of freckles near Ada’s left shoulder and Ada sighed at her tenderness. Hecate wrapped her hands around the sides of Ada’s waist, her strength and gentle pressure as blessed an anchor as Ada remembered, and walked backward to her bed, all the while keeping her dark eyes on Ada’s face. When Hecate’s legs hit the bed, she sat and quirked an eyebrow in invitation to follow. Ada hesitated and Hecate squeezed Ada’s hips, her eyes playful as she looked up at her. “Trust me?”

Ada chuckled as she leaned down to capture Hecate’s lips and straddled her lap. Hecate’s hands went to her thighs immediately and Ada melted into her touch. She brought her hands up to Hecate’s face and cradled it in her palms while she ran the pads of her thumbs across Hecate’s cheekbones.

Ada let out a contented sigh. “I’ve fallen in love with you too, you know?”

Hecate’s mouth opened slightly as her eyes widened and Ada saw moisture start to pool in them. She leaned forward to kiss Hecate’s forehead and give her a minute to let Ada’s declaration sink in. She felt Hecate kiss one of her palms as she whispered a teary, “You have?”

Ada smiled against her hairline, giving her another gentle kiss before she pulled back to look at her again. “I have.”

Hecate moved a hand to cradle Ada’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss more passionate than the ones they’d shared just minutes before. Hecate was gentle but firm, hurried but tender, and it took everything Ada had not to cry at how perfect the moment felt. She poured all of her longing into Hecate’s mouth, her tongue brushing Hecate’s with measured insistence and her lips moved to match every small adjustment Hecate made. Hecate’s hands trailed up and down her thighs, fingertips tracing the outside of her legs. Ada started to moan and Hecate added pressure to her movements.

Ada felt herself start to get lost in the sensations of Hecate’s mouth and hands, but there was something she needed first, more she’d wanted to say downstairs before the soft press of Hecate’s lips distracted her. She pulled away and Hecate moved her mouth to Ada’s neck. Ada allowed herself a moment before she brought her hands up to pull at Hecate’s shoulders.

“Wait.”

Hecate tilted her head up at her. “What is it?”

Ada smiled at the sight of her, braid nearly undone and her eyes so focused on Ada’s own. It renewed Ada’s resolve to continue. “It’s just, we don’t have to--”

Hecate’s hands stilled on Ada’s thighs. “You mean, you don’t wan--”

Ada’s hands flew to her face. “Oh, I want to very much, but I need you to know it isn’t all I came for.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Ada bit her lip. “I want this, I’ve wanted this for so long, but I want it made clear that I want all of you, Hecate. I came here in response to your offer and to ask if we might—“

“We might what?” Hecate gently interrupted.

Ada took a deep breath. “If we might have a relationship. I know there are still some things to work through, but I think we can manage.” She paused at Hecate’s stare. “I was hoping you might agree.” Her voice turned up at the end and Hecate’s hands remained still and her stare unmoving. Ada worried she’d miscalculated. Perhaps the offer, despite the declarations of love, was meant to be temporary. After all, Hecate had only mentioned the cabin, then returning and—

“I do.”

Ada shook her head and focused on Hecate’s face. “What?”

Hecate rubbed her thumbs along Ada’s thighs, the touch more affectionate than seductive. “Agree with you. I want a relationship as well.”

“Good,” replied Ada as her face broke out into a smile. “Brilliant, really.”

Hecate gave a small smile in response and kissed her cheek. When her eyes found Ada’s again, they were dark and imploring. She glanced at Ada’s lips. “Do you think you might want to keep...”

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “Keep?” At Hecate’s nod between them and the gentle press of her hands, Ada let out a nervous chuckle. “Oh, why, yes, let’s carry--” Hecate leaned up and swallowed the rest of her response. Ada pressed down into Hecate’s lap as Hecate’s hands resumed their earlier stroking of Ada’s thighs. She felt Hecate’s moan in her mouth and moved a hand to Hecate’s hair.

Hecate whimpered as Ada’s hands caught a tangle. Ada smiled and pulled away, giving Hecate’s temple a kiss. “Would you like me to take it down?”

Hecate nodded and moved her mouth to Ada’s neck. Ada carefully undid her braid and ran her hands through, issuing a small brushing spell. Hecate placed a small kiss to her shoulder in thanks. Ada kept one hand in Hecate’s hair while the other trailed down to the buttons on her shirt. She winked at her. “I think you’re a little overdressed, don’t you?”

Hecate looked up at her eyes wild and jumping from Ada’s face to her body. She smirked, a deliciously mischievous spread of lips and nodded. “Then by all means.”

Undressing Hecate was made intermittently more difficult as she insisted on kissing Ada throughout and teasing her fingertips along Ada’s thighs, trailing her way up and down the insides. When Ada hit the last button, Hecate’s fingers teased at her entrance. Ada bucked against her and shook her head as she moaned. “You are making this a little hard, you know?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she looked up from Ada’s neck. “I think I’m going rather easy on you.” She ran her hand up Ada’s side and cupped her breast as she winked and Ada leaned into her touch while she sighed. Hecate pulled at the edge of Ada’s sundress and lifted it up and off her shoulders.

Hecate leaned back slightly as she took Ada in and Ada tried not to squirm under her gaze. There was something familiar about the way Hecate looked at her. Like she couldn’t quite believe Ada was real. Hecate ran her hands along Ada’s newly exposed skin and Ada gasped at the contact. She pressed down into Hecate’s lap and kissed her softly before she rested her forehead against Hecate’s. “I’m right here, love.”

Hecate let out a whimper as her lips sought Ada’s again and she wound a hand around Ada’s neck gently pulling her closer. Hecate moaned as Ada rolled her hips and pulled Ada’s underwear to the side before she slid a finger inside. Ada moaned into their kiss and began to rock against Hecate’s hand. Hecate was as skilled as Ada remembered and before long she felt a delicious tingle spread from the center of her legs to the rest of her body.

“Hecate,” groaned Ada.

“Ada,” replied Hecate with a gentle reverence that sent a different kind of warmth through Ada’s body. Hecate started to massage Ada’s scalp in time with her fingers in Ada’s cunt. Ada threaded her fingers through Hecate’s hair and pulled her free hand up on Hecate’s shoulder to pull Hecate as close as possible while Hecate’s hand sped up.

“I don’t, I, I don’t know how, how lo--”

Hecate kissed Ada’s neck. “I don’t mind.”

Ada threw her head back as Hecate added another finger and teased her thumb along Ada’s clit. Ada squeezed her hips and moaned.

“Please,” she begged as she pulled at Hecate’s hair. Hecate groaned and leaned into Ada’s hand, not breaking her rhythm between Ada’s legs. Ada bit her lip and moved her arm to properly wrap around Hecate’s shoulder, pulled her closer, always closer, as she felt her release shoot through her.

Hecate kissed the side of Ada’s neck slowly and Ada’s cry turned into soft whimpers. Hecate raised her arm from the small of Ada’s back to her shoulders and held her gently. She withdrew her hand slowly as Ada’s hips bucked in response.

“Ada,” she whispered softly and Ada felt her body tremble slightly.

Hecate slowly turned Ada and helped her lay still intertwined with Hecate’s body on the bed. Once Ada’s breathing returned to normal, she ran her hand through Hecate’s hair, smiling as Hecate relaxed at the contact. Hecate kissed Ada’s chin and Ada gave her a kiss to the forehead in return. She rested her eyes a few moments before she felt a wave of new energy run through her. Ada wondered briefly if Hecate had cast a rejuvenation spell but as Ada glanced at her, she knew it was simply her desire for this woman who had become so integral in her everyday life.

Ada smiled as she threw a leg over Hecate’s waist and leaned down to kiss her. There was so much she wanted, so much she’d dreamed about doing in their time together and she didn’t want to waste a moment.

Ada pulled away slowly from their kiss and gestured toward Hecate’s lower body as she freed Hecate’s blouse from her skirt. “Do you mind if I…?”

Hecate held Ada’s arm in her hand and stroked her thumb along Ada’s elbow as shook her head. “Of course not.”

Ada bit her lip and leaned her arm into Hecate’s touch. “Only I was hoping to use my mouth this time. I didn’t get to before and I wasn’t sure if it was something you--”

Hecate’s eyes widened a little and she withdrew her hand. “You really don’t have to.”

Ada tilted her head and stilled her hand on Hecate’s skirt. The offer hadn’t been that risque, at least she didn’t think. “And if I want to?”

Hecate looked up at Ada in much the same way she did when she wanted to ask for something but had already made a judgment about whether or not she should have it.

Ada asked softly, “Is it because it’s uncomfortable for you? I know there are some women who don’t--”

Hecate shook her head. “It isn’t that.” She took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. “I’m not used to someone wanting to give so quickly or considering that I might want...”

Ada’s heart broke at that and she waited a moment before she said, “I’m interested in what you want and what you need.”

Hecate shook her head. “It’s not im--“

“What? Important?”

Hecate turned slowly back to face her but didn’t meet Ada’s eyes. “I don’t mind not asking for certain things and I’m satisfied giving.”

Ada cupped Hecate’s cheek and was encouraged when Hecate didn’t turn away. “Hecate, it’s not that. I want to know what pleases you beyond what you think pleases me.”

Hecate looked at her then, an apology in her deep brown eyes. “I may never learn how to ask properly.”

Ada smiled softly and stroked her thumb along Hecate’s cheek. “It’s all right. I can do the asking if it’s easier.”

Hecate nodded.

Ada kissed her cheek. “Would you like me to?”

Hecate nodded again.

Ada caught her eyes, determined to make her next statement clear. “You can always change your mind, just let me know.”

Hecate brought a hand up to Ada’s cheek and nodded. “I want you,” she replied earnestly, “please?”

Ada bent down to give her a simple kiss. “Of course.”

Ada moved a hand to squeeze Hecate’s arm before she kissed along her jawline and moved to her neck. Hecate rose to meet her mouth and Ada smiled against her skin. Hecate ran a hand through Ada’s hair and kept a gentle hold on her head. Hecate’s moans were quiet but encouraging. Ada could sense she was holding back slightly and perhaps if it were a different time, she might comment on it, but she was committed to giving Hecate her space and she was ready to pull back if that’s what Hecate needed.

Hecate pulled Ada’s head slightly closer and Ada ran a hand down her stomach to Hecate’s hip and gave it a squeeze, a reassurance that she knew they were still on the same page. She clicked her fingers to remove Hecate’s clothes. There would be time to properly undress her later.

Ada moved to Hecate’s chest and alternated her kissing with small nips and a trail of her tongue. Hecate’s moans rose in volume then and Ada peeked up at her as Hecate arched her back.

“Ada,” she sighed, that same gentle reverence Ada melted at earlier but a plea embedded in it as well.

Ada moved her mouth to Hecate’s breast as she brought her hand up to cup her opposite one. As she circled Hecate’s nipple with her tongue, she twisted her fingers to mimic the same movement on her other breast. Hecate threw her head back and let out a deep moan. Ada smiled at her progress and lightly pulled Hecate’s nipple through her teeth, earning a hissed groan in response.

Ada took Hecate in before she moved down to her final destination. Her curls were half sprawled out against the pillow and half stuck to her sweat drenched forehead. Ada smiled softly and through her measured pants, Hecate knitted her eyebrows.

“Is there, some,” she took a breath, “something wrong?”

Ada lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. “Not at all, you’re gorgeous like this. Breathtaking, even.”

Hecate slightly ducked her head and Ada stroked her cheek before she withdrew her hand and whispered, “Remember, you can tell me if you want to stop.”

Hecate shook her head. “No, don’t. Please, I,” she sighed, “I want…”

Ada nodded and kissed her way down Hecate’s stomach to the apex of her thighs. She wound a hand around Hecate’s waist and gave it a squeeze before she kissed Hecate’s mound softly. Hecate rose slightly to meet her mouth as Ada slipped in her tongue between Hecate’s folds. Ada smiled against Hecate as she started to tremble and ran a hand along her thigh as she added a finger with her tongue.

“Ada,” sighed Hecate, her voice low and deep. Ada circled her clit and sped up her rhythm. She felt the sheets move and in her peripheral caught Hecate grabbing at them. A shaky hand made its way to Ada’s head and Ada pressed up against it, the only encouragement Hecate needed to press her closer.

As Hecate started to rock against her mouth, Ada added another finger and sent a small vibration spell against Hecate’s clit through her tongue. Hecate groaned and twisted but Ada kept her focus and soon Hecate was groaning and quaking with release under her.

Ada intended to ride out the aftershocks but Hecate gently pushed her head back. When Ada looked at her, she could see Hecate was overwhelmed and sent a drying spell over her fingers before she climbed back up to rest along Hecate’s side. It took Hecate a moment to realize Ada moved but when she did, she extended an arm and Ada curled into her embrace.

Hecate placed a kiss to Ada’s temple. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Ada leaned up and adjusted her spectacles. “For what?”

“Being here,” she started, “for not thinking me foolish to want you, to love you.”

Ada gave her a sweet kiss. “Darling, I could never think you foolish for that.” She winked up at Hecate. “Your sorely lacking taste in confection, on the other hand...”

Hecate glared at her and Ada worried that she’d ruined the moment. Then Hecate’s eyes crinkled and she let out the loudest burst of laughter Ada had ever heard. Ada decided she’d never been privileged to a sweeter sound.       

* * *

A few hours later, Ada sighed as she traced nonsensical patterns on Hecate’s stomach. Ada’s own growled slightly and Hecate held in a laugh at the achingly adorable way Ada ducked her head against Hecate’s chest.  

Hecate kissed her forehead. “Hungry?”

Ada gave a shy smile as she looked up and adjusted her spectacles. “A bit.” She moved to get up but Hecate stopped her with a hand.

“I will fetch us something.”

Ada leaned back to give Hecate room but hesitated before laying back down.“Oh Hecate, you don’t have to go to any trouble.”

Hecate got up and clicked her fingers for her robe. “It’s no trouble. Just stay right there.” _Let me take care of you_ , she thought and felt a small thrill that she wouldn’t have to hide all the ways she’d like to care for Ada anymore.

Hecate smiled at the vision Ada created, curled up in a sheet, her wavy brown hair wild and her spectacles slightly off her nose. She looked a dream and Hecate almost couldn’t believe what was right in front of her.

Ada tilted her head at her. “Hecate?” She leaned up as if to follow her but Hecate lifted a hand again.

“I’ll be right back.” She gave Ada a small nod and Ada smiled softly in response.

Hecate prepared their food quickly and realized as she started humming, something she so very rarely did, that she felt happy for the first time in a long time. A shot of anxiety ran through her. How long would it last? What if Ada changed her mind?

As she sat their tea on the tray she resolved to enjoy as much as she could. She could worry later but for right now, Ada was here. She raised her hand to charm the tray to follow her as she made her way back upstairs.

Hecate levitated the tray over Ada’s lap while Ada smiled and gave a small wink. “What service.”

It was amazing to Hecate that after all they’d spent the afternoon doing, it was Ada’s warm smile and wink that set her cheeks ablaze with heat.  She ducked her head and climbed carefully into the bed. She wasn’t sure how close Ada would want to be and she didn’t want to overwhelm her with her presence.

Ada took a sip of tea and smiled in thanks. She looked at the space between them, and tilted her head up at Hecate. “I hope I haven’t put you off me this soon.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “What?”

Ada nodded to the space between them. “Why don’t you move a little closer?”

Hecate bit her lip. “Are you sure?” She tried to calm her racing heart and quiet the voice that warned that at any moment Ada would run away.

Ada set her teacup down and turned slightly to her. “I want you near, Hecate. Goodness, I’ve dreamt about this enough in the past year.” She ducked her head and let out a nervous chuckle. “But I understand if you need the space.”

“No,” replied Hecate as she moved closer. _I don’t want to be too much,_ she thought. _I don’t want you to leave_. Instead all she could manage was, “I want to be close.”

Ada looked up with a sweet smile and patted her leg. “Then we’re on the same page.”

Ada’s hand lingered as they ate and Hecate found it a comforting grounding for her anxiety. She tried to hold onto Ada’s smiles and compliments and conversation as confirmation that she meant what she’d said earlier: that they would have a relationship, that she wanted her, but it was difficult to sort through that still lingering voice that told Hecate there was a time limit for this joy.

Ada squeezed her leg and adjusted her spectacles as she considered Hecate. “Are you all right?”

Hecate shook her head. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what happened.”

Ada peered at her a moment before she removed her hand. “Do you need some time? A break perhaps? I can go downstairs for a bit.”

Ada knew her so well and Hecate felt a warmth of affection pool in her chest. She smiled softly at Ada’s thoughtfulness. “No, I want you here, please, I,” she reached for Ada’s hand, “I want to stay here with you.”

Ada smiled as she took her hand and brought it up to her lips, giving it a gentle kiss. “I’d love nothing more than that.”

Hecate extended her fingers and Ada settled her cheek inside Hecate’s palm.  Hecate ran her thumb across Ada’s cheekbone in much the same way Ada had done to her earlier. Ada turned her head and kissed Hecate’s palm. Hecate felt a shot of arousal spring anew and cleared her throat. She wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed but it wouldn’t do well to overwhelm Ada so early in their relationship.

Hecate nodded toward the window. “There’s a few shops in town I thought you might like.”

Ada nodded and brought her hand up to hold Hecate’s. “Perhaps tomorrow.”

Hecate nodded slowly. “Of course, you’re probably exhausted from traveling.”

Ada hummed. “Surprisingly, I’m not very tired and now that I’ve had nourishment, I think I’m feeling a bit more energetic.”

“Oh,” replied Hecate. “There’s an old chessboard around here some--”

Ada brought a finger to her lips. Her smile was flirtatious but her eyes cautious. “I thought perhaps we’d continue as we did earlier, but I understand if you’d rather not.” She lowered her finger and gestured toward the door. “I would like to see you manage to break your losing streak at--”

Hecate covered Ada’s lips with her own, delighted by the way Ada moved against her and let out a small moan. Hecate smirked as she pulled back.

“I think our earlier activities will do just fine.” She leaned to whisper in Ada’s ear. “And I’ve let you win for two years.”

Ada laughed and shook her head. “I’d like to see you prove it.”

Hecate kissed her cheek. “Later.”

Ada nodded and leaned forward to kiss her lips. “Later.”

* * *

Hecate woke to an empty bed and popped up from her side to find herself wrapped around pillows. She started to breathe heavily as she looked around the room.

Ada was different, that was what Hecate had seen in the last two years. She believed in Hecate where others hadn’t, had been patient where others were ready to give up. And last night she’d whispered over and over again that this was what she wanted. Hecate couldn’t fathom how she’d miscalculated. How the one time she’d dare hope—

The door swung open to reveal a smiling Ada with a breakfast tray.

“Oh, I didn’t think you’d be,” she paused as she took in Hecate and knitted her eyebrows, “what happened?”

Hecate felt her eyes water and shook her head. It was silly, foolish even, and Ada need not be burdened.

Ada set the tray on the small desk in the room and crossed to stand in front of the bed, Hecate’s black robe engulfing her shoulders and adjusted her spectacles.

“Hecate, talk to me.”

Hecate crawled to the edge of the bed and curled her hands around the edge of the duvet. It was hard to form into words exactly how much she’d finally let herself want Ada and how it would have devastated her if Ada left again.

Ada clasped her hands in front of her but kept her palms up. “Please?” Her hands rose up like an offering.

Hecate grabbed them and collapsed against Ada’s middle, trying not to sob. Ada squeezed before she released one hand and moved it to thread her fingers in Hecate’s hair. Hecate pressed against her and tried to calm herself. She didn’t want to become a blubbering mess, it was so ridiculous and--

“Let go, darling,” said Ada as she massaged Hecate’s scalp. “I’m right here.”

The permission was enough and Hecate finally let the tears spill from her eyes and sobbed against Ada’s stomach. All the while, Ada held her and whispered how she wasn’t going anywhere and that Hecate should take as long as she needed.

When she calmed, Hecate sent a drying spell over Ada’s nightgown and looked up at her. “I’m sorry.”

Ada tilted her head and gave a reassuring smile. “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

Hecate took a deep breath and pulled Ada into her lap. Ada quirked an eyebrow before she swung a leg over Hecate. She stroked Hecate’s cheek with her thumb. “Will you tell me what happened?”

Hecate swallowed thickly. “I woke, and you weren’t,” she gestured at the pillows behind her and laid her head against Ada’s collarbone, “I worried you--”

Ada wrapped her arms around Hecate’s shoulders. “Oh my dear, you worried I’d gone?” Hecate nodded against her and felt Ada take a deep breath and hold her tighter. “I’m so sorry I left you that night. I didn’t want to. You must know that I wanted to stay more than I can explain.  But I didn’t know you then and I didn’t think you’d want me in the way I hoped.”

Hecate lifted her head and pulled Ada tighter. “I wanted you in a way I’d never experienced. I didn’t know what it was that night, but I knew it was different.”

Ada’s face softened into a look of wonder before she leaned forward to kiss Hecate’s forehead. She stayed like that a moment before she pulled back and tilted her head. “I wondered many times what made you approach me that evening.”

Hecate lifted a hand to trace Ada’s features and sighed. “Your tenderness.”  
  
Ada knitted her eyebrows. “What do you mean?

Hecate lowered her hand and shrugged. “Your mind is a brilliant one, you should know that, but there was something about the gentle way you carried yourself. I suppose tender is the best way to describe it.”

Ada nodded and Hecate hoped her explanation didn’t sound too feeble. There had also been the matter of how stunning Ada looked in her dress, as if pulled it from some private fantasy of Hecate’s: a vision in blue who smelled amazing and whose dazzling smile was still enough to knock the wind out of Hecate’s lungs.

“Hecate?”

Hecate blinked, bringing herself back to the moment. “Yes?”

Ada’s face was soft. “Do you think you can forgive me?”

Hecate kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment before she whispered, “There’s nothing to forgive.” She’d decided as much after her first term at Cackle’s. As Ada pointed out, they hadn’t known each other and Hecate found she’d been more disappointed than hurt before she knew Ada.

Ada’s eyes were watery as she blinked. “I’ll make sure to leave a note if you’re sleeping.”

Hecate nodded. “I’d appreciate that.” She brought her hands to Ada’s waist and stroked the silky material of her nightgown with her thumbs.

Ada’s smile was soft and hesitant. “Don’t you want some breakfast?”

Hecate sent a warming spell over their food. “It’ll keep.”

Ada chuckled as Hecate lifted her and pulled her onto the bed. “If you’re sure.”

Hecate leaned down and kissed her long and slow. “I’m sure.”  

* * *

The moon shone brightly through the hallway window as Ada pulled the robe tighter around her while she walked downstairs for some tea. Hecate had nodded off and Ada didn’t want to disturb her. She’d also found herself too spent to just summon the beverage so she’d crept down to do it the old fashioned way.

When the water began to boil, a pair of arms snaked around her waist. Ada chuckled and shook her head as she leaned back. “I take it, you got my note.”

Hecate kissed her neck and whispered in Ada’s ear. “I did but I couldn’t wait.” She pulled Ada’s earlobe through her teeth as Ada gripped the counter. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Ada swallowed thickly. “Of course not.” Hecate pulled her waist back slightly and Ada bucked against Hecate’s front. All of this time to freely act on their want felt decadent in a way Ada had never experienced and she wondered what set of good deeds she’d put into the universe to be rewarded so generously.

Hecate hummed as she resumed kissing Ada’s neck and ran her finger tips down Ada’s arms. Ada felt like she might faint from the sensations Hecate created so she turned in their embrace and brought Hecate’s lips to hers. Hecate moved her hands, opening Ada’s robe and played with the edge of her nightgown. Ada pressed flush against Hecate as her hands flew to Hecate’s hair.

When they parted, Hecate licked her lips before she sunk to her knees and Ada knitted her eyebrows as she peered down at her. “What are you--”

“I had hoped,” started Hecate as her hands trailed up Ada’s legs and paused at the tops of her thighs, “that you’d decided to forgo knickers,” she pushed up an inch and added, “and I’m glad to see that you have.”

Ada gripped the back of the counter and rolled her hips toward Hecate’s mouth which was so close. “And why’s that?”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow as she leaned forward and kissed the apex of Ada’s thighs. “You’re a bright witch, I think you’ll figure it out,” she whispered before she slipped her tongue between Ada’s folds. Ada let out a soft moan as she pushed herself against Hecate’s mouth. Hecate hummed against her as she moved her hands up to grip Ada’s waist.

Ada tightened her grip on the counter and angled herself so she could remain stable and wound a hand through Hecate’s hair. She felt Hecate appreciative hum vibrate against her cunt and moaned at how extraordinary it felt.

Hecate started to circle Ada’s clit with her tongue and teased a finger at her entrance. Ada slipped slightly and Hecate issued a stabilizing spell. Ada rolled her hips in thanks and Hecate squeezed her side.

Ada closed her eyes and focused her attention to the way Hecate moved her lips and tongue at exactly the right time and angles. No one had ever been able to truly read her the way Hecate did and she pressed against her with a groan as she felt her desire build in a way she wouldn’t have thought possible after the exhaustion that led her to seek out some hydration in the first place.

Hecate moved her free hand to give Ada’s ass a squeeze as she sped up and Ada let out a squeal before it turned into a moan. She felt Hecate smile against her and would have admonished her for being cheeky if Ada could form coherent thoughts.  

Ada felt herself on the edge of release and worried even with Hecate’s spell, she might fall. Hecate squeezed her hip as if sensing her distress and strengthened the spell as she switched angles and Ada cried out, her hand tightening in Hecate’s hair. Hecate nuzzled her as she leaned into Ada’s touch and slowed her movements to help Ada ride out the end of her orgasm.

Ada’s panting started to even out and she felt Hecate’s spell gently let her down as Hecate herself stood and took Ada into her arms. Ada pressed her cheek against Hecate’s chest and sighed as she closed her eyes. She knew her tea still sat untouched and there would be time for it in a few minutes but she realized as Hecate pressed her cheek to Ada’s temple and rubbed her back, she’d never felt this content and cherished in her life.   

* * *

Ada smiled and squeezed Hecate’s hand as she adjusted her spectacles. The rain beat a loud drumming rhythm against the roof and windows. “There’s always tomorrow.”

Hecate sighed heavily, “I suppose.”

Ada winked up at her. “Tired of me already?”

Hecate peered down at her as she stroked her thumb along Ada’s knuckles. “Quite the contrary. I just wanted to show you a few things.”

Ada chuckled. “I’d say you managed some of that already.”

Hecate rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Well,” started Ada as she looped her arm in Hecate’s and guided her back to the living room, “there are a few other things we could accomplish stuck inside all day.”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, there are.”

Ada sat them down on the couch. “What would you like to start with?”

Hecate looked away for a moment and took a deep breath. When she turned back to Ada, she worried her bottom lip. “We need to discuss how we can do this and run the academy.”

Ada nodded as she clicked her fingers and produced a notepad. “We do.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “What is that?”

Ada held up the pad. “A plan, my dear.”

Hecate reached for the pad and Ada gave it over willingly. “You, you’ve, already got a plan?”

Ada winked. “I was hopeful.” As Hecate flipped through the notepad, she explained, “We wouldn’t be the first Headmistress and Deputy to be in a relationship. We can redirect your evaluations to a tenured staff member, thus their job is not dependent upon your opinion and they have enough seniority to be appropriate. We can ask for a third party review for expulsions and we--”

“You’ve outlined every scenario and offered more than three options for each,” stated Hecate as she continued to read Ada’s notes.

Ada bit her lip. “You’re free to reject any of it.”

_You can tell me if you don’t want me_ , thought Ada.

Hecate shook her head and lowered the pad as she looked over at Ada. “You’ve thought of everything.”

Ada still couldn’t tell if Hecate was insulted or impressed. “I know you appreciate a thorough assessment of--”

Hecate leaned forward and kissed away the rest of Ada’s explanation. Her eyes were watery as she whispered, “You really want to do this.”

Ada sighed and pulled Hecate into her lap. “Of course I do, but only if you want this, Hecate. I don’t want you to feel obligated in any of this and I never want you to worry about your position.”

Hecate cradled Ada’s face and looked at her in wonder. “I’ve never wanted anything the way I want you, Ada. And I,” she paused and took a deep breath, “I’m touched that you would put so much thought into this.”

Ada leaned into her touch. “Hecate, I don’t know if I can fully explain how precious you’ve become to me. This was important to work through because,” she sighed and lifted a hand to hold one of Hecate’s on her cheek, “you are important.”

Hecate rested her forehead against Ada’s and sighed, “I do not deserve you, Ada Cackle.”

Ada hummed. “If anything my dear, you deserve more, but I plan to do my best.”

Hecate leaned forward and kissed her again before she pulled away gently and grabbed the pad again. “I take it you’ve assessed the pros and cons of each?”

Ada winked. “I had to save something for you, dear.” Hecate rolled her eyes affectionately and summoned a quill, sitting back on Ada’s lap. Ada smiled. “Comfortable?”

Hecate gave a short nod. “Quite,” then she paused with her quill above the pad, “that is if you don’t mind?”

Ada reached forward and squeezed Hecate’s hips. “I prefer it.” She smiled at the determined set of Hecate’s lips as she went to work and felt her earlier anxiety begin to melt away. She knew they could do this and more importantly, they both wanted to. 

* * *

Hecate readjusted Ada’s bags and tried to stay as close to her as possible through the crowd of patrons. Unfortunately, the day they’d finally managed to leave the cabin was in the middle of some sort of festival. The streets were lined with tourists in ridiculous outfits calling out to each other in various languages.  Ada had been nothing but gracious, assuring Hecate they could come back but Hecate wanted her to experience the small town. It was lovely despite being overrun by mostly non Magical people.

“Hecate?”

Hecate looked down to find Ada’s concerned stare tilted up at her. Hecate shook her head. “I’m sorry, did you say something?”

Ada pointed toward the salon in front of them. “Only that I’ve popped in and they are available to give me a haircut.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows and looked over Ada’s long brown hair. “A haircut?”

Ada bit her lip and touched her low bun. “I was thinking a change might be nice to start the term, but perhaps it’s too drastic.”

Hecate shook her head and offered a small smile. “Ada, if you’d like one, go right ahead.”

Ada stared at her for a moment then asked. “You’ll give me your honest opinion when I’m finished?”

“Of course.”

Ada nodded and went to grab one of the bags but Hecate held on. Ada tilted her head. “I don’t expect you to hold all of them you know.”

“I want to. There is a tea shop around that corner. Meet me there when you’re done?”

Ada nodded. “Sure. Wish me luck.”

Hecate winked. “You won’t need it.”

Ada smiled in return and walked in. Hecate made her way to the teashop and did her best to slip by unnoticed by most of the patrons to use the bathroom. Once she’d checked thoroughly, she transferred Ada’s bags to the cabin and left a small black bag with a novel for herself.

She ordered and sat in a far corner to wait. She’d just started the last chapter when a shadow was cast over the page. She looked up to find Ada peering down at her hopefully. Hecate took her in. Her hair was only a few inches past her chin, straightened slightly and it framed her face in such a way that Hecate was more taken with it than usual.

Ada bit her lip. “What do you think?”

Hecate cleared her throat and whispered. “If it weren’t against the Code, I think I’d transfer us home immediately.” She cursed the non magical world’s judgments about two women together as well as their feelings about magic, because it took everything she had not to take Ada in her arms and do as she suggested.

Ada knitted her eyebrows. “So you…?”

“You look beautiful, Ada.”

Ada tucked her hair behind her ear and Hecate’s heart leapt at the almost shy gesture. “Thank you, Hecate.” She sat down across from Hecate and pointed toward her teapot. “Do you mind?”

“It’s why I ordered a large one.” Ada smiled and poured her tea into the empty cup Hecate left for her. Hecate waited until after she finished a sip and asked, “How do you like it?”

“The tea or my hair?”

Hecate smirked. “Both.”

Ada held up the cup. “The tea is lovely and I think I’ll enjoy this new look once I’m more accustomed. I know I won’t miss all of the time brushing it took.”

Hecate nodded and pointed to the front of the store. “There’s a wide collection of pastries, I’m sure they’ll be to your liking.”

Ada smiled. “I appreciate that,but would you mind terribly if I finished this and we left?”

Hecate shook her head as she placed a bookmark in her novel. “Of course not, where would you like to go next?”

Ada reached under the table for Hecate’s hand. “Could we just go back? I know you’re tired and I could stand a few hours without so many people.”

Hecate smiled. “If you’re sure?”

Ada squeezed her hand. “Quite sure.”

* * *

Ada finished her stack of paperwork and vanished it upstairs before she walked into the small kitchen to watch Hecate finish dinner. She liked how Hecate looked just as comfortable and focused as she did in her potions lab. She never muttered to herself as Ada so often did but she did mouth her thoughts and it tickled Ada to no end.

“Are you staring at me again?”

Ada chuckled as she pulled her cardigan tighter. ”I think admiring is a better description.”

Hecate finished stirring whatever heavenly concoction Ada smelled and turned toward her. She leaned forward and Ada brought a hand up to Hecate’s forearm. “Anything you’d like to comment on?”

Ada bit her lip and smiled as she gave Hecate a once over and was rewarded by a visible shiver. “Quite a few things, I’m sure, but I think your pot is overflowing.”

Hecate squeaked as she stood up and turned to check her cooking. She knitted her eyebrows as nothing was amiss and turned a tilted head back at Ada.

Ada couldn’t resist the giggle that bubbled up in her throat and before she knew it, Hecate was whispering in her ear. “You’ll pay for that, Ada Cackle.”

Ada swallowed thickly. “Is that a promise?”

Hecate gave her cheek a quick kiss. “You know it is.” She walked back over to the stove and Ada swallowed the whimper in her throat.

Ada clicked her fingers for a cup of tea and welcomed the distraction of drinking from all of the thoughts of convincing Hecate to go back upstairs instead of finishing supper.

Hecate paused in her stirring and straightened her shoulders.

Ada tilted her head. “Something the matter?”

Hecate sighed. “We only have three days.”

Ada nodded slowly. “True; I must say I’m not always so eager to have a holiday linger, but this time,” Hecate turned to her and Ada smiled, “is quite different.”

Hecate cleared her throat. “For me as well.”

Ada rose from the table and wrapped an arm around Hecate’s waist. “We can always come back, you said.”

Hecate nodded and leaned into her embrace. “Yes, any time you wish.”

Ada leaned up and kissed her cheek. “Three days then.”

Hecate turned and set a warming spell over their food. “Three days.” Ada wasn’t sure which of them had actually done the transference spell, but before she knew it they were back in their room with Hecate ablaze with a hunger that turned Ada’s knees to jelly. She leaned forward and captured Hecate’s lips intent on making the next three days as good as the last two weeks.  

* * *

They flew in a week before the first staff member was due to return. Hecate thought they should have tried sooner, but she couldn’t help wanting to soak up as much alone time with Ada as possible. Hecate waved her hand to transfer her things to her rooms, but Ada hesitated with her own hand raised.

“Ada?” she asked as she angled herself to her.

Ada turned and Hecate noticed her hand was shaking slightly. “I need to, I--”

Hecate took her hand and rubbed her thumb along Ada’s knuckles. “What is it?”

Ada sighed as she turned toward her. “I’d forgotten that I needed to move rooms, and I’m just taking a moment, I suppose.”

She’d thought about it, of course, even considered moving her belongings before she left for her conference and Hecate. There was something in this final step, though, something that still held her back from fully stepping into the space of Headmistress. She thought she’d be ready and after she sorted things with Hecate, she’d felt ready, but faced with the weight of the reality, she couldn’t figure out how to tap into that readiness.

Hecate nodded and squeezed her hand. “Take all the time you need.”

Ada gave her a grateful small smile and took a deep breath as she looked at the castle. “It’s really happening, isn’t it?”

Hecate gave her hand another squeeze in lieu of an answer. Hecate waited a few moments before she suggested, “Perhaps we just transfer your things into the kitchen for now?”

Ada nodded and Hecate performed the spell before they made their way inside. When they approached the kitchen, Hecate started to mill about, grabbing ingredients for a meal. Ada sat, knowing Hecate would refuse any attempts to help. She thought of how different they were now, how glad she was not to need to be so careful all of the time.

“Ada?”

Ada looked up and saw Hecate’s concerned stare. “Yes?”

Hecate considered her. “Are you all right?”

Ada smiled. “Yes, just thinking.”

Hecate nodded. “Would you like to take care of our drinks?”

Ada nodded in return and summoned her teapot and a pitcher of blackcurrant juice. She started to prepare the tea as Hecate finished with sandwiches and other assorted snacks.

They sat in companionable silence for their meal, Ada running through all of the prep she would need to do in the following week. Unfortunately, the feeling of uneasiness with taking her rooms didn’t leave.     

After they finished eating, Ada looked up and asked, “Do you think I might stay in your rooms tonight? I understand if you don’t--”

Hecate reached for her hand. “Of course you can.”

* * *

Hecate didn’t realize until they were standing outside of her rooms that she was worried Ada might not like them. She’d never really had someone take comfort from her space.

Ada tilted her head up at Hecate. “Something wrong? I can go to my old rooms if--”

Hecate shook her head. “No, of course not.” She clicked her fingers to open her door and nodded in invitation. “After you.”

Ada smiled and walked in. She took a slow stroll through Hecate’s study and smiled at her neat desk. “Better than I, but I expected nothing less.” She nodded toward Hecate’s red curtains and winked. “Bold color.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and watched their familiars trail in after them. She clicked her fingers to close her door.

Ada sat gingerly on Hecate’s bed and adjusted her spectacles. “Are you sure you don’t mind me here?”

Hecate shook her head and sat next to Ada. “Not at all.” She reached for Ada’s hand. “In fact, I rather like it.”

Ada’s mouth broke into a small smile. “You do?”

“Hmm,” stated Hecate as she quirked an eyebrow. “Would you like me to show you?”

Ada rewarded her with a conspiratory smile and Hecate did her best not to just quickly ravish her on the spot. She needed time. There were memories to make and keep her warm throughout term when nights together would be much rarer. She started by gently nudging Ada to lie down and the sight of her spread out on Hecate’s sheets alone was enough to be Hecate’s undoing. This place where she’d thought of Ada too many times to count. Where she’d woken up wound up and unsatisfied and where she’d spent hours convincing herself that this was all too much to want.

“Hecate?” asked Ada as she brought up a hand to Hecate’s cheek.

Hecate looked down into Ada’s concerned face. “Hmm?”

“We don’t have to.”

Hecate nodded. “I’d like to. I’ve, well,” she ducked her head slightly, “I’ve considered it enough.”

Ada smiled. “Not just me then?”

Hecate shook her head and leaned down to give Ada a sweet kiss. “Not just you.”

There was something about the way Ada kissed her so gentle and firm that Hecate felt she may never tire of. When they parted, Ada whispered against her lips, “I believe there was something you wanted to show me.”

Hecate nodded as she ran her hands down to the bottom of Ada’s dress. Ada bit her bottom lip in anticipation and Hecate knew she’d lose her concentration if she leaned down to kiss it free. There would be time for that later. She slowly pulled Ada’s dress over her head and smiled down at Ada’s blue eyes searching her face.

Hecate wished she could make Ada feel what she did when she looked at her. The way the sight of her even in a long dress and oversized pink jumper made the blood in Hecate’s veins thrum with desire. Hecate traced the outline of Ada’s hip and squeezed its softness. A softness she could so easily get lost in. She leaned down to kiss Ada’s lips before she slowly moved to her jawline, reaching up just slightly to kiss the dimples that made her heart flutter.

Ada slowly ran her hands up Hecate’s arms and Hecate rolled her hips against Ada’s. Ada’s touch was both calming and tantalizing in equal measure. Hecate gave Ada’s neck a small nip in acknowledgement. Ada moaned slightly and Hecate smiled against her skin. Hecate moved a hand from Ada’s hip to trail up her stomach to her breast and gave it a firm squeeze. Ada pushed up into her touch.

Hecate leaned up to whisper in Ada’s ear. “You’re beautiful,” she stated simply and felt Ada slightly tremble under her. She looked over to find Ada staring at her as she often did when Hecate paid her such a complement. As if she couldn’t believe Hecate wanted her so much. Hecate felt that keen desire she had earlier to be able to let Ada feel how much Hecate felt when she saw Ada. How it felt to finally have the space to openly love her.

Hecate knew the best she could do was continue on in her current attempt to show Ada. She resumed her trail of kisses down to Ada’s collarbone and whispered, “I dreamt of you here.”

Ada let out a small gasp. “You did?”

Hecate gave her skin a small nip. “Yes, many times.”

Ada threaded her fingers in Hecate’s hair and Hecate closed her eyes against the sensation. Many women were too gentle or too rough with her hair. They never knew quite how hard to pull or how not to get lost in its volume but Ada even when they’d been strangers had a perfect read on just how much pressure to use both in comfort and seduction and Hecate always felt a shot of desire straight to her cunt when Ada’s fingertips played along her scalp.

“What, what, did you dream about?”

Hecate moved her mouth down to the top of Ada’s lace covered breast. “I’ve always had a fondness for your pale pink jumper and that pencil skirt.” She moved her tongue along the edge of the lace. “I’ve wondered if its length is even within regulation.”

Ada let out a shaky laugh. “I may have unorthodox methods, Miss Hardbroom, but I do take dress code very seriously.”

Hecate squeezed Ada’s other breast as she kissed her nipple through lace. “Of that I have no doubt, Miss Cackle, but you can’t blame a witch for her desire, especially when all she can think of alone in this bed at night is what you might have hidden underneath those clothes.”

Ada arched her back and moaned, her legs coming around Hecate’s. “No,” she let out a breath, “you can’t.”

Hecate kissed the space between Ada’s breasts before she clicked her fingers to remove Ada’s bra. “I’m glad we’re agreed.”

Ada sighed appreciatively as Hecate moved her lips to Ada’s breast. Hecate closed her eyes and focused on the delicious feel of Ada beneath her body and in her mouth. She moved her hand in time with her mouth and circled Ada’s nipples with her tongue and fingers respectively.

“Goodness,” moaned Ada. Hecate ran her teeth over Ada’s nipple and Ada groaned. “Bats, Hecate.”

Hecate smiled and continued her ministrations delighted by the way Ada rolled her body under her. Hecate pressed closer to Ada and started to roll her hips toward her as Ada tightened her legs around them. Hecate moaned as Ada’s groan vibrated against her chest and trailed her hand down Ada’s stomach and gripped Ada through her underwear.

“Please,” moaned Ada as she lifted her hips up. Hecate slipped her hand in Ada’s underwear and moved her hips in time with her hand. Ada’s free arm came up to grip Hecate’s shoulder as her other squeezed Hecate’s hair.

Hecate let out a low growl as she circled Ada’s clit and sucked and nipped at her nipple.

“Hecate,” groaned Ada as she undulated her hips and pressed harder against Hecate’s hand. Hecate wound an arm under Ada and pulled her up as she slipped another finger into Ada’s cunt and increased her rhythm. Ada threw her head back and Hecate looked up to see her hair fall behind her as she arched into Hecate’s mouth.

“Hecate,” she groaned again and Hecate felt heat pool between her legs. There was nothing quite like her name on Ada’s lips as Ada came undone. Hecate continued to press her hips in time with her hand and the friction was almost enough to send her over the edge as well.

Ada’s other hand flew to Hecate’s hair as she pulled her close and cried out. Hecate slowed her rhythm as Ada’s legs tightened and relaxed. When Ada’s breathing returned to normal Hecate kissed her softly on her sternum. Ada went to unwrap her legs when Hecate stopped her.

“Do you think you can stay like this?”

Ada nodded and her lips broke out into a small smile. “Would it help?” Hecate ducked her head a little and nodded. Ada reached out and squeezed her arm. “Do you mind if I look at you?”

Hecate clicked her fingers to remove her clothes and gently led Ada’s hand between her thighs. Ada sat up slightly for a better angle and Hecate bit her lip. “I, I was hoping you’d do more than look.”

Ada leaned forward and tightened her legs. “Despite popular belief, I can multitask.”

Hecate leaned down and captured her lips. “I was counting on it.”

When Ada’s fingers entered her, Hecate threw her head back and gripped Ada’s legs. There were moments still when she was self conscious about being so open and bare like this but others, moments like this one, Ada made her feel brave so she didn’t worry as much and let herself go. Ada let her release and Hecate had never been more grateful.

“Ada,” she moaned as Ada changed angles.

“Right here, Hecate.” She sped up. “I’m always right here.”

Hecate groaned as Ada’s legs anchored her and she moved her already dripping cunt against Ada’s fingers. She moved an arm to Ada’s shoulders and started to pant. She felt Ada lean forward and smile as she gave Hecate’s shoulder a kiss. Hecate had mind enough to angle her mouth toward Ada’s ear so she might hear her shaky breath and moans. Ada was always going on about how much she loved to hear her.

It wasn’t long before Hecate’s cunt tightened around Ada’s fingers and she rode her hand along the aftershocks. Ada cast a shower spell over both of them and Hecate kissed Ada’s shoulder before they lay down curled against each other.

Ada turned to her after a while and asked, “How was that for a dream come true?”

Hecate rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Ada?”

Ada laughed. “What? I’m curious.”

Hecate kissed her cheek. “Good enough that I’ll tell you about some more interesting dreams tomorrow.”

Ada nodded and bit her lip as she wrapped an arm around Hecate.   

* * *

A week later, Hecate had just finished restocking her supply cupboard when she headed out for some lunch. Dimity smiled as she intercepted Hecate coming out of her classroom. “Got any news to share, HB?”

Hecate tilted her head and glared down at her colleague. “I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to.”

Dimity nodded slowly and moved out of the way before she whispered, “So I didn’t see Miss Cackle go to your room last night?”

Hecate froze and turned. “What did you just say?”

Dimity held out her hands. “Oi, stand down, I came here to congratulate you, not to threaten you.”

“Why would you assume I thought that was a threat?”

Dimity shrugged. “Don’t know, that fireball in your hand may have been a clue.”

Hecate looked down to find magic she hadn’t even remembered conjuring. She distinguished the flame and turned back to Dimity. “Well?”

“Well what, Sparky?”

Hecate sighed. “Miss Drill, if you don’t simply--”

“I’m glad you went for it.”

Hecate’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?”

“I wondered if you might tell her after the incident with Hestia, but I wasn’t sure. Then when I came back this term, you seemed different.”

Fear shot through Hecate. It was still a week before the rest of the staff arrived a few days before they planned to inform everyone. “D-different?”

“Closer, which is odd because you two were definitely close after your first year. Anyway, I hoped and when I saw her, I knew.”

“You’re not offended?” asked Hecate in a voice much calmer than she anticipated.

Dimity quirked an eyebrow. “Offended? I’m relieved. If you didn’t buck up soon, I had a thorough presentation planned with all the reasons why you should tell her. Number one being the way you fretted when she was hurt.”

Hecate felt something akin to affection for Dimity as she nodded. “Thank you, Dimity.”

Dimity gave her a small smile. “It’s nothing, and I’ll act surprised when you tell everyone else.”

“How did you--”

Dimity winked. “Ever the rule follower, HB.”

Hecate rolled her eyes as Dimity transferred away, but didn’t scoff as she usually did. She still wouldn’t go so far as to consider Dimity Drill a friend, but if she were ever forced to admit it, she was getting there.

* * *

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” asked Ada as Hecate slipped in beside her. Ada had been able to move to the Headmistress’ rooms a few days before the staff returned and though they’d planned to spend nights apart, both women found it impossible to do so. They reasoned that term would be a better time to start anyway.

Hecate sighed. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be truly ready for a situation that causes me to divulge personal details.”

They were scheduled to tell the staff at their morning meeting with a representative from the council to ensure there would be an impartial party to handle any doubts about their fitness to run the school.

Ada took a deep breath. “Second thoughts?” _It’s alright,_ she told herself. _At least you had this for a little while_.

Hecate leaned over and cupped her cheek. “Not a one.”

Ada reached up for her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

Hecate knitted her eyebrows. “For what?”

Ada smiled. “For your support, for your letter, for the cabin,” she nodded between them, “for being here with me.”

Hecate gently nudged Ada’s face so she could lean over and give her a kiss. “Ada, there are parts of this I’m not exactly thrilled are necessary, but not one of them has to do with my time with you.”

Ada sighed and nestled closer to her. “The same goes for me, darling.”

Hecate kissed her temple and clicked her fingers to turn out the lights.  

* * *

Hecate held her head high as she followed Ada out into the courtyard, the rest of the staff behind them. Unsurprising to Ada (less so to Hecate), the staff did not have much objection to Hecate and Ada’s personal relationship. In fact, Miss Bat explained that she thought it’s been going on since Ada was injured two years prior. Dimity had given Hecate a not-so-subtle thumbs up. Miss Gullet had been a bit sour, but no one could tell if it was in relation to the news or just her normal state of being. Nonetheless, the preparation for Selection Day had gone smoothly and they were all on schedule in preparing for the new term in the few weeks that would follow today.

Ada clasped her hands in front of her as they caught sight of the first set of girls on the horizon. “Here they come: the future of witchcraft.”

Hecate did not share Ada’s optimistic smile, but she did share her hope; somewhere, in this wave of potential first formers, was a young witch who would do great things, and Hecate  was more than ready to assist in guiding her.

Ada let out a contented sigh. “I think it’s going to be a good year.”

“If you say so,” replied Hecate, and Ada winked at her arched eyebrow.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has seen this story through. Your feedback and encouragement meant the world. I hope you found this a worthy end to the story and if you have a few moments, leave a comment to let me know. Special shoutout to Alafair my beta, BigBadWolfe without whom I wouldn't have attempted this, Meridel & gutsandglitter & berniecampbell and everyone else who let me bitch and moan about this story. You're all angels.


End file.
